<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room For Rent by Buttispams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944312">Room For Rent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams'>Buttispams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AU: Chasten goes to Notre Dame, Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, otp: wait that's my word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling this prompt: "When I was in college, our school didn't offer any summer courses but they would accept it if you had finished a program in another school or you took care of one of your failed courses in another school. I was thinking what if , Pete was renting his guestroom to students who needed a place to stay for the summer, cause you know he's nice. And this would be right after Pete had come out and was dating different people, Chasten would end up renting from him, cause it would be cheaper than his apartment in chicago+driving back and forth, and they would develop feelings for each other."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg, Pete Buttigieg/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. July 11, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a big fan of AU's, but after thinking about it, I fell in love with this idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>July 11, 2015</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buying and fixing up an old three story house with three bedrooms, two and a half baths, a porch and a balcony coming off of the master bedroom, was the best idea Peter Buttigieg had ever had. However, he didn’t quite run all the math on how much it would actually cost to fix everything, and despite popular belief, being the mayor of the fourth largest city in Indiana didn’t pay much. Luckily for him, this was South Bend, a college town, with a lot of options to make extra money on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, on one warm, July afternoon in 2015, Peter found himself at a local coffee shop, weighing said options with a friend from high school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could wait tables.” Peter threw out ideas, after ideas. “Or tend bars… or what about all those taxi things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean Uber?” Peter’s friend Amy responded. She was a perky blond headed woman with a sweet smile, and just enough sass to keep Peter in line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that.” Peter was enthusiastic to get another job. He loved working, and it wasn’t like he had anyone to expect him at home, so it was easy to keep busy, he actually preferred it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, this city keeps you so busy, you can’t have a job that’s gonna take up too much time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then what do you suggest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, August is coming up, which means students are going back to school, and some of them might need a place to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy rolled her eyes, sighing. “Peter, you have two spare bedrooms. Rent one of them out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But don’t you think it’s a little weird having a random person, a student no less, live in your home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have to be a complete stranger. Most students are already looking for apartments, just put out an ad, and maybe meet them beforehand. Get an idea of who you’re gonna be living with.” She sipped her coffee, while shooting him a condescending glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it just sounds weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but keep in mind that most of them go to Notre Dame, and their parents probably pay their rent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, I’m not following.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I‘m saying you can charge a lot, or a least a decent amount.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was appalled by her. “They’re college kids, Amy, I’m not gonna do that to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy held up her hands, surrendering “Suit yourself, but I do think renting out a room is a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy smiled, pleased with herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, how was your date, Mr. Mayor.” She wiggled her eyebrow, flashing a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have much experience with dating, but I have enough to know that it was awful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She was shocked. When she sent it up, she thought they would be perfect. “What  happened, he’s so smart, and good looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and conceited...” Peter leaned in whispering. “And he kept calling me ‘daddy’ ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s not wrong.” Amy winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stared at her, unamused. “Well, he wasn’t my type. Also, he was so, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forward</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Mayor, look at you.” She giggled. “Finally, getting some after 33 years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down.” Peter looked around, assuring himself that no one heard her, and trying to force down the blush on his cheeks. “Besides, I didn’t ‘get any’. Don’t get me wrong, he tried, but I told you, he wasn’t my type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, he was HOT. You could’ve cut yourself on that jawline.” Amy was practically swooning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and not everything is about looks.” Peter defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Amy hummed, not believing him. “What’s this really about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we just drop it?” The blush started to appear once again on Peter’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God!” Her eyes widened as realization hit her. “You’re not ready to have sex yet, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just, shut up! Okay?” Peter pleaded. He had just come out last month, and though he was eager to meet someone, he still wished for romance, and someone who would be gentle and slow with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sorry.” Amy bit her lip to stifle a chuckle. “It’s okay to be nervous, I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were 17, and in the janitors closet with Tommy Malor, praising him after the homecoming football game.” Peter patronized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I was nervous about ruining my new dress.” Amy stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes, and quickly pivoted back to their previous conversation in order to not have anymore embarrassing moments. “So, let’s say I was going to do this whole ‘college student living in my house’ thing, how would I even go about finding someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The internet, Peter, there’s apps.” Noticing the confused look still occupying his face, Amy pulled out her phone. “Here, I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. July 24, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets some offers not the room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>July 24, 2015</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two weeks later, and Peter was getting ready to meet someone to possibly rent out his second bedroom. He followed Amy’s tutorial on how to set up an ad on the app, and since then he had already gotten three offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one, a senior at Indiana University of South Bend, met Peter over skype, saying that he couldn’t get into town until school started. He seemed nice, but Peter immediately shut him down when he admitted that he might not always have money for rent, but he was willing to compensate by giving Peter a blow job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter’s second offer, a junior cheerleader at Notre Dame, once again seemed nice, but he turned her down when she came to see the house and commented that the upstairs balcony would be a great addition to her weekly parties with the football team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Peter was taking a chance on his last offer. A 26 year old transfer student from Chicago, currently working on getting his masters in education, and starting in August, he would be studying at Notre Dame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stared down at his watch taking note of the time. It was 5:38pm, and the student was supposed to arrive at 5:30pm. He opened his message tab and shot a text to Amy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I already don’t like him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>You just met him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>False, I haven’t met him, yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Then how can you possibly know that you don’t like him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because he’s late.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Just give the kid a chance, Peter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, the doorbell rang. Peter sighed, and slipped his phone into his back pocket. He plastered a fake smile on his lips, then opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m so sorry I’m late, I completely forgot to calculate for rush hour traffic.” The young man extended his hand, looking at Peter with a hopeful smile. “You must be Peter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Peter reached out shaking his hand. His once fake smile, turning genuine as he gazed into the man’s crystal blue eyes, carefully protected by round tortoise shell glasses. “And you must be Chasten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, come in.” Peter waved his hand, gesturing for Chasten to enter. He looked down, willing away his blush, when he realized how long he had just been starring, and to make matters worse, he also noted that Chasten starred, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter led Chasten around the house, showing him the first two floors, and mentioning the home gym, which if Chasten moved in, he would be allowed to use, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that brings us back to the living room.” Peter exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this place is incredible.” Chasten’s eyes danced around the room in awe. Then he focused his gaze back to Peter, his shoulders slumping. “Which is why I’m a little afraid to ask about the price.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t put a set price on the ad, because I understand that money isn’t the easiest thing to obtain as a college student, and I wanted to allow whoever moves in to negotiate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very kind.” Chasten softened his eyes, lingering on Peter’s. After a moment too long, he awkwardly bit his bottom lip and looked away. “I have some money saved up, but I do plan to work. In Chicago I took some substitute teaching jobs, and I already started applying to some schools here, in South Bend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, good luck with that. As for this place, I’ve had a few offers, but none have come through, so I’m open, if you want to talk numbers.” Peter became hopeful. Despite his original assumption, he did actually like this guy. He seemed neat, and very well put together, someone that Peter could definitely live with for a few months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that sounds great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter offered Chasten a seat on the couch, as he sat next to him, leaving a few feet of space between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so as the Mayor, I can tell you upfront that a nice one bedroom apartment around here typically ranges in price from $600 to $2,000, depending one how ‘nice’ you’re looking for.” Peter opened a folder on the coffee table, inside were ads for apartments in the city, along with blank lease forms, and a list of rates on garbage and sewage prices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, however, am aware that those prices might not be doable for someone who is also paying for school, therefore I was thinking in the range of $300 to $500 a month, but keep in mind the added fees for heating in the colder months,” Peter continued to explain. He pulled out a list of estimated gas prices per each month of the upcoming winter. Turning to hand it over to Chasten to look at, he stopped, noticing Chasten’s shocked expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Chasten laughed, with disbelief. “I thought you just said that you’re the Mayor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I did.” Peter stated simply, turning back to his pages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow.” Chasten was still wrapping his brain around the new information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not gonna be a problem, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not.” Chasten assured. “I just had no idea. I always assumed politicians were greedy and stuck up, but… you’re different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter bit his bottom lip, shrugging. “I guess I just understand that my city comes first, and that the most important part of my job is the people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten starred at Peter, once again, in amazement. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, before Chasten’s flickered down to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter’s heart raced with feelings that he’s never had before. He blinked hard, forcing his mind back to their original topic of discussion. “So, these prices. What works best for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...” Chasten swallowed. Thinking, well, trying to at least. He wasn’t quite sure where his mind had wandered off to over the last couple minutes. “How about we start at $450, and then go from there. You know, with gas prices and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That works.” Peter agreed, taking notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They discussed a few more technicalities of the lease, Peter explaining his workload which involved him to not be home until late most nights, and also explaining his work with the Navy reserves that meant he had to spend one weekend a month in training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After going over the finer details, Peter walked Chasten to the door. “I’ll let you take some time to think this over, before you sign the lease, but overall I’m pleased with your offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten gave him a shy nod, making Peter panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not just about the offer, I like you, too. Well, I don’t mean that </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, but I don’t dislike either, I just mean that I like you as a person, you know, someone I can love with- Live with!” Peter shut himself up, watching Chasten with wide eyes, feeling the humiliation wash over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew what you meant.” Chasten chuckled, amused by his remble. “I’ll have an answer for you within 48 hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter sighed with relief. “Thank you, but take your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Peter.” Chasten shook his hand again, then left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stood in his entryway, his breath unsteady. He stared down at the hand that just shook Chasten’s. He squeezed it into a loose fist, smiling to himself. Then he slowly looked back up to the door, his smile dropping off his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. July 25, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter tells Amy about his newest offer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>July 25, 2015</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how’d it go?” Amy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, it was Saturday, and Peter was sitting across from Amy, sipping black coffee, and putting up with her banter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Peter flashed a smile, then looked down at his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?.. Just, good?” Amy pressed, knowing there was more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said.” Peter nodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you’re the guy who wrote forty pages on ‘Smart Sewer Systems’, explaining in intricate detail how it worked, why it’s safe for the environment and the economy, and you even added a psychology section on how it could make the people of South Bend happier. And now you want me to believe that you meeting a possible roommate was ‘just good’ ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do, because he’s a person, not a city proposal.” Peter defended, looking back down. Then his eyes lit up, as he glanced at her through his lashes. “And he’s not a possible roommate, he texted me this morning that he wants to sign the lease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great! Look at you, making more money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about the money.” Peter argued, smiling flatly at her. “It’s about helping out someone who just wants to get an education, but can’t afford to live alone in the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, okay.” Amy nodded, pretending like she agreed. “And what is this someone’s name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Chasten.” Peter smiled at himself when his name slipped between his lips. He bit the inside of his cheek, as he felt the blush rise, once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy watched him, intensely. The puzzle started to come together in her brain, but before jumping to conclusions, she decided to have some fun with Peter. “So, did you find out why he’s moving here, you know like, where he’s studying, and what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming from Chicago, to get his master’s in education from Notre Dame.” Peter provided, not reading into her antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, his master’s, so how old is he, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s 26.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what color are his eyes?” She teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue” Peter answered way too quickly for someone who just met the guy. He shot his head up, surprised with himself. “I- I mean, I think they’re blue, I can’t remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Amy laughed. “You like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t. I don’t even know him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” she smirked. “But you will soon, because he’s going to be living with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know if he’s gay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy rolled her eyes. “His name is Chasten, if he’s not gay, then his parents really fucked up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter ran his hand over his face, exhausted with her. “I highly doubt his parents knew he was going to be gay, he’s from Michigan for christ sakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy squinted at him. “And how do you know where he's from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter looked away, refusing to make eye contact. “I may have looked him up on FaceBook, you know, for research, to make sure he wasn’t a murderer or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was not buying it. “Or to look at his pictures, maybe see if he’s single, or gay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have come across that information, as well, but I’m still not sure that he is gay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you do like him.” Amy shot him a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said that.” Peter took a final sip of his coffee, before standing up to leave. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a lease write up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should really work on my other fics, yet here I am...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. August 8, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chasten comes back to South Bend to sign the lease.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't long, but I didn't think this part needed much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>August 8, 2015</b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another two weeks had passed and Chasten was on his way to the house to finalize and sign the lease. Peter was nervous, and although he would never admit this to anyone, especially not Amy, he did take extra care in his physical presentation. He rummaged his closet for the nicest polo he had, slipped into a pair of clean jeans, and even dabbed himself with a little extra cologne. Now, all he had left to do was wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few more minutes went by, before Peter heard Chasten’s car pull up. He gave him a few seconds, then he opened the door to greet him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Howdy!” They both jumped back, laughing as they spoke at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both continued to giggle as Chasten entered the house. Peter led them into the dinning room where he had all the paperwork spread out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so once you read over everything, you can just sign at the bottom. There’s two copies, one for you and one for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Chasten scrutinized each document. Peter seemed like a good guy, but the fact that he was a politician still made it hard to trust him. After finding no flaws in the pages, he signed each copy, handing one back to Peter. “There you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten made a move for the exit, but Peter stopped him with a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you just drove all this way, do you maybe want to see the city, I could show you around, so you have a better idea of where you’re gonna be living?” Peter’s heart began to race, and he prayed that his proposition sounded casual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be nice, I don’t really know much about this place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awsome, I’ll grab my keys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter drove them into center city, parking his car outside of the city council building. “So, that’s where I work, but I think it’s best if we don’t discuss my job, it can be quite boring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter walked them around the city, he showed Chasten the best places to eat, where to get coffee, and who to go to for a clean haircut. After just under two hours, Chasten explained that he should be heading back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hate to end this so soon, but you see, I’m kinda moving in a few weeks, and I should really start packing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Peter played along. “And where is it you’re moving to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m moving in with some guy, in order to finish my education.” Chasten smirked. “It’s just some old dude, I guess he’s the mayor or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gasped, fighting back a smile. “Just some old dude?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me.” Chasten raised a teasing eyebrow. “But he’s like, old in a cute, nerdy way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna ignore the ‘nerdy’ part of that sentence.” Peter turned on his heel, and started walking back to the car, staying ahead of Chasten so he couldn’t see his rosey cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once back at the house, Peter let Chasten in to grab his copy of the lease, before leaving. Chasten stopped at the door, turning to face Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really can’t thank you enough for this, if it wasn’t for you, I would probably have commute to and from Chicago, and that would just be such a hassle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See a need, fill a need, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten cocked an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind.” Peter reached out to shake Chasten’s hand, but he rejected it, instead going in for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figure, if we're gonna be living together, we might as well get comfortable with each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Peter agreed with his statement by wrapping his arms around Chasten. He closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy crap, he smells amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eventually, he realized that they reached the point of the hug lasting too long, so he stepped back, gave Chasten a small smile, and watched as he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More "Touch of Reassurance" is on its way!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. August 27, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chasten moves in...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>August 27, 2015</b>
</h1>
<h2>
  <b>12:30pm</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I be nervous?” Peter asked. It was a Thursday afternoon, and he was currently on his lunch break, talking on the phone with Amy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because in five hours your soulmate is going to be moving into your house?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my soulmate.” Peter groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm, that’s what you say now, but when I get a wedding invitation in two years, I’m gonna say “I told you so”. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not gonna be a wedding. At least not between him and I.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why do I insist on getting her advice?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Besides, I actually have a date tonight. I’m helping Chasten move his stuff in, and then I’m going out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, congrats!” Peter pulled the phone away from his ear, as Amy’s voice grew louder on the other end. “When do I get to meet him?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If the date goes well, then, never.” Peter teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s not fair!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckled, and glanced at his watch to check the time. “I gotta get going, I have a staff meeting in ten minutes. Are we good for Saturday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, and you can tell me all about ‘Mr. Right’ and I guess about the guy you’re going on a date with, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chasten is not my soulmate!” Peter yelled into the phone, before forcefully hanging up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>5:30pm</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The time of Chasten’s arrival rolled around way too quickly for Peter’s liking. Whether or not he was actually developing feelings for Chasten was besides the point, because this, moving in with a stranger, was in and of itself nerve wracking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Chasten didn’t have much stuff. According to him, the constant moving in and out of small apartments made him adapt to traveling light. They worked together to unload a small moving truck, about ten boxes, two bookcases, a TV stand, a dresser, and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Peter asked, staring at a large, brown, cushioned </span>
  <em>
    <span>sofa?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a futon, Peter.” Chasten remarked. “It’s a bed that folds up into a couch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, a bed?” Peter raised his eyebrows at him. “As in, this is what you sleep on every night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Mayor, because we don’t all live in luxury, like you.” Chasten scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That can not be good on one's back, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They unloaded the truck, eventually getting down to just the ‘futon’. Chasten grabbed one end, as Peter lifted the other, carefully backing it through the front door. Peter went to move it into the side living room, as Chasten went to continue carrying up the step. They stared at each other in disagreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men put their ends down, as Chasten voiced his thoughts. “I think we should just move it upstairs now, so we don’t have to do it later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Peter protested. “Well, just keep it as a sofa and have it in the living room. There’s no way I’m letting you continue to sleep on that when I have two, perfectly good, empty beds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten rolled his eyes. “It’s really not that bad, you get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that Peter was not convinced, Chasten laid the back down, turning it into a bed. “If you don’t believe, then just try it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed, he got the feeling that Chasten would never be satisfied unless he tried it out. He sat down, and looked up expectantly at Chasten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, lay down.” Chasten directed, lightly pushing on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter huffed out another sigh. He picked up his feet onto the cushion, and relaxed back. Chasten watched with amusement, then he lowered himself to lay next to Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Peter’s breath grew short as he felt Chasten’s upper arms press against his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should you be the only one who gets to take a break?” Chasten answered simply, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. Then he rolled onto his side, facing Peter, resting his head on his hand, using his elbow to prop it up. “So, is it comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stared up at Chasten, his body tense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how is he even more gorgeous laying down?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not bad,” he whispered. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He swallowed hard, wishing for his body to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten released an airy chuckle. “You’re relentless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter picked his head up to mirror Chasten’s position. “You’re the one who asked me to do this, it’s not my fault that I don’t agree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is if you’re just being stubborn.” Chasten’s voice was low, almost a growl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s breath hitched. He did a quick once over of Chasten, noticing that their hips were just shy of touching, their torsos were so close that their t-shirts clung together, and Chasten’s face, his sparkling eyes, his radiant skin, his soft lips, were right in front of his own. He could feel Chasten’s hot breath against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter darted his tongue out, subconsciously wetting his lips. His eyes flickered back and forth between Chasten’s eyes and mouth, not knowing where to land, and his breath grew rapid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten noticed the hunger boiling in Peter’s eyes, so he inched forward, crashing their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gasped into it. His mind told him to pull back, but the rest of him begged for more. He brought his free hand up to cup Chasten’s cheek, pressing their lips more firmly together. Chasten ran his tongue over Peter’s red, already swollen, lips, asking for entrance. Peter granted it, opening his mouth, moaning into Chasten’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time Peter had ever been kissed like this. Sure, his college girlfriend tried, but he always had an excuse. Now, he couldn’t find any, nor did he want to. He felt the kiss tingle throughout his whole body. His brain buzzed, his lips felt as though little sparks of light were shooting across them, his toes curled at the sensation, and his dick twitched in his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was wrong, the whole situation, but Chasten seemed to want it just as much as he did, and after a lifetime of constant yearning, he didn’t have the willpower to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten pushed Peter’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back. He slung one leg between Peter’s, adding pressure to where he could feel on his thigh that Peter needed it most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter really did need it, and he wanted it too, but his brain was starting to gain control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t do this, you’re not ready. You just met this guy, and he’s now living with you, don’t ruin everything. Besides you have a date tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, stop.” Peter abruptly pushed Chasten away. “We can’t do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten stared at him, lips swollen and wet. He breathed heavily as his eyes regained focus. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, and it’s not like I don’t want it.” Peter laughed at the irony. “But I have a date, tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Chasten sat up, he knew Peter had a life, and just because he was moving in, doesn’t mean Peter was going to put his life on hold. He had no right to be disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry.” Chasten got up and moved to the other room. “Go get ready, I can finish up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wanted to say more, but he didn’t know what. All he knew was that he just had the best kiss of his life, and with the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on, and now he had to go get rid of his throbbing erection in order to prepare for a date with a completely different guy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, I’m a dick.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>10:30pm</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter entered the house with a broad smile plastered to his lips. He walked into the living room, stopping when he saw Chasten on the couch, typing away on his computer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no good huh?” Chasten shot him a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, actually, it was very good.” Peter surprised himself by saying it out loud. The date was, in fact, very good, but he wasn’t expecting to admit that just yet, especially to Chasten. “Why did you assume it wasn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know, cause you came back, alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, that we are actually going out again, Monday night.” Peter bragged as he settled into the couch next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Chasten smirked, wiggling an eyebrow. “So, you did it in the car, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! We didn’t do it anywhere!” Peter defended. “We’re taking things slow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Chasten hummed, unsatisfied, turning his attention back to his computer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What ‘hmm’,” Peter questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe I’ve just lived in Chicago too long, but usually when two men go on a date and don’t have sex it’s either becuase it was a bad date, or one of them is a virgin.” Chasten expressed his thoughts, never looking up from the computer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he noticed Peter shift uncomfortably beside him that his brain clicked. He slowly turned towards Peter, shocked. “Oh my God, he’s a virgin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Peter took a deep breath. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>not a virgin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Then they relaxed once again as he realized, “You’re a virgin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter tensed his jaw, and stood up from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Peter, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stilled, turning to face Chasten, not convinced by his apology. “For what, Chasten?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For a lot of things.” Chasten admitted. “But, right now, I’m sorry for earlier, for throwing myself at you, especially knowing now how vulnerable that made you. I’m also sorry for making you feel like you did something wrong, when I was the one who initiated, everything. Finally, I’m sorry for just now, making you feel small, like lacking experience somehow makes you less of a person. I’ve been ignorant and stupid, today, and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, and you really don’t have to apologize for what happened earlier, I did enjoy it.” Peter gave him a small smile, and a wink, then he started towards the steps. “Even if it was my first kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what?!” Chasten froze, worried he may have just ruined something special for Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kidding!” Peter called down the stairs, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If y'all seriously thought the relationship build up was gonna be that easy, then you have no idea what you're in for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. August 29, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete tells Amy about Chasten moving in...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>August 29, 2015</b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quiet.” Amy observed, leaning backing in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...reflecting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” she raised an eyebrow at Peter, and moved forward, resting her elbows on the table. “Reflecting on last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn’t answer, but his boyish blush appeared on his cheeks, so Amy took that as a yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how was last night, with, uh... -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael” Peter provided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Michael.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good, we went to the Brew Werks, and then we walked around town for a bit, he respected my boundaries.” Peter was smiling, but after he finished speaking, it slowly started to diminish. He looked down at his coffee attempting to hide his shift in emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Amy, being the ever observant woman she is, still noticed. “Sounds great, but what’s the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” Peter took a sip from his coffee, hoping it would end the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...” Her face flattened of pity. “You enjoyed it, but he didn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a second date on Monday, so no, that’s not the problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but you admit there’s a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh! Fine, yes there is a problem.” Peter groaned, rolling his eyes. “He kissed me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stared at Peter, blankly, her voice filling with sarcasm “Oh no, Michael kissed you. How dare he do that on a date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was unamused. He let out an annoyed sigh, and looked away, refusing to make eye contact with his confession. “I’m not talking about Michael”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy was puzzled. If it wasn’t Michael, then who else would’ve kissed him? The only other thing Peter did that day was go to work and help Chasten move in. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes expanded. “Chasten kissed you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter bit the inside of his cheek, watching as Amy’s face changed from shocked to smug. He waited a beat, then nodded. He pressed his lips together, trying to stifle a giddy smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how was it?” Amy pushed, she knew that something was bound to happen between them, and she wanted to know all the details, well maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was incredible.” Peter’s face lit up, thinking back to that moment. He was swooning, hard. “His lips were soft, his hands were strong, and his tongue, it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, his tongue?” Amy asked rhetorically, her shock expression returning to her face. “So, he, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissed me.” Peter confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, does this mean you’re going to cancel your second with Michael?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shook his head, simply, and took another sip from his coffee. “I didn’t cancel the first one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy took a quick look around, before leaning on the table to sharply whisper. “Are you fucking kidding me, Peter Paul?! You kissed the guy you’ve been crushing on for weeks, and then afterwards proceeded to go on a date, with a completely different guy?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I know it was a dick move, but I couldn’t cancel on the guy an hour before, and I wasn’t expecting to have such a good time with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Amy held up her hands defensively. “So, you’re gonna keep seeing him, cool, but how does Chasten feel about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shrugged. “He’s fine, we talked afterwards and yesterday, everything seemed normal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, he’s okay then,” Amy concluded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>Meanwhile, back at the house…</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten was in his new room, unpacking boxes, while speaking on the phone with Sarah, a friend from Chicago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you guys have been flirting for weeks, then you kiss him, things start heating up, but before anything happens he stops telling you he has a date? Dude sounds like a dick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s the problem,” Chasten pouted, collapsing onto the bed. “He’s really not. He’s so caring, and kind, and genuine. He’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> new to the whole dating thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said he was in his thirties?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, and he’s a politician who cares way more about the people and his career than his own personal life. So, he’s been tucked deep into the closet for a very long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t pity him too much, like you said, he’s a politician, he can’t be that nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But yet, he really is.” Chasten defended. He knew there was something special about Peter, even if he couldn’t quite place it yet. “Do you have any idea what I’m doing right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine unpacking, considering that’s what you told me you were doing when you called.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I am currently laying on a barely used, queen sized, memory foam mattress, with silk sheets, and two brand new pillows, because Peter insisted that I no longer sleep on that old futon my parents gave me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so maybe he is a good guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He really is, and I feel awful for throwing myself at him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he didn’t kick you out, so I’m assuming you’re fine.” Sarah assured him. “Just maybe try to keep it in your pants from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. September 4, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Labor Day Weekend...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h2>
  <b>September 4, 2015</b>
</h2>

<h2>
  <b>10:30am</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing, tonight?” Peter asked Chasten as he entered the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, probably studying.” Chasten poured himself a cup of coffee, then took it into the living room, giving Peter a questioning look when he followed and sat on the couch next to him. “Why, what do you want me to do, tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, every year for Labor day weekend the fire department sets off fireworks over the river. It’s honestly a spectacular sight, and I think you should come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to go with you to watch fireworks?” Chasten bit the inside of his cheek, trying to defuse the smile that was playing on his lips. Obviously, Peter wasn’t asking him out, he and Michael had already been on two more dates since their first, last Thursday, and according to Peter, things were going well. However, Chasten couldn’t help but feel flattered by the offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, but it won’t just be us, if that’s what you’re worried about. The whole city will be there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t worried. I live with you, Peter, I’m not uncomfortable being alone with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point.” Peter rose from the couch, moving towards the steps. “They start at 9:00pm, so don’t be late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten sighed, watching him leave, and Peter, clueless as ever, had no idea what he was doing to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>8:37pm</b>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>Peter got to the riverside early, around 7:30pm. As mayor, he had to make sure that the fire department had everything set up correctly, and safely, and he helped volunteers usher community members to where the best spots were for a good view. Finally, they were down to just over 20 minutes before the event was set to begin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had just texted Chasten, informing him of where he was located. Another minute or so passed, before Chasten arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you got quite the set up here.” Chasten observed. Peter was sitting on a large picnic blanket, beside him he had a case of beer and a container of freshly cut watermelon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not much, just something to keep us content.” Peter patted the blanket next to him, inviting Chasten to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten took a seat next to Peter, and stared out into the river, dazzled by the reflecting lights. “You did a great job with these lights, Peter. Not many mayors would think of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know, I just wanted something that would make the community feel more alive.” Peter watched Chasten, the way his eyes sparkled in the colorful lights, and how his lips played up with a small smile. “I’m really glad you came.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten turned to face him, his smile growing bigger, as he playfully nudged Peter’s shoulder. “Well, you asked me to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stared at Chasten with his own smile, getting lost in the wave of light blue embers. Chasten stared back, his own mind focusing on Peter’s dark blue eyes resembling an ocean stretched out under morning dusk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men were lost in each other, ever so slightly moving forward, being pulled by the magnets in their hearts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete, hey!” A deep, giddy voice called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They jumped back to reality, Peter looking up at the man standing over him. His smile grew wider, but this time it was different. It wasn’t the kind of smile he gave Chasten so often, instead it was the smile that he offered many of his constituents, the man even called him ‘Pete’. “Michael, hi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael sat down next to Peter, opposite Chasten. He lightly pecked Peter’s cheek, then extended a hand towards Chasten. “You must be the college student, Chasten right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” Chasten shook his hand. “And you must be Michael.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter watched Chasten, the way his entire demeanor changed to something almost resembling disappointment. Guilt washed over him, so he turned to Michael, unable to bear anymore of it. “I’m happy you made it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy you invited me.” Michael smirked, lowering his eyes, catching Peter in a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna go.” Chasten announced, standing up from the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the fireworks don’t start for another ten minutes.” Michael pointed out. Chasten tried to keep the smile on his face, but irritation grew at how nice Michael was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just not really feeling it, tonight, sorry.” Chasten walked away, heading down the dark path along the river.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” Peter told Michael, then rushed to follow Chasten. “Chasten, wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter finally caught up to him a couple yards past the treeline that extended into the darkness. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking serious, Peter?” Chasten faced him, a look of distress on his face as he willed himself not to cry. “You invited me on your fucking date!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? This is a community event, it’s not a date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten scoffed. “Does he know that?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-... I don’t know.” Peter lowered his head, upset with himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why am I so fucking stupid?!.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter stepped towards Chasten, only leaving a foot of space between them. “Just please, don’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, they’re just stupid fireworks, what’s the point of staying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want you to.” Peter replied, his voice low, just above a whisper. Even in the dark he was able to make out Chasten’s crystal blue eyes. Chasten felt Peter getting lost in the stare, and he instinctively leaned in to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips connected just as the luminous sparks shot into the sky above them. The kiss was intense and passionate. Chasten opened his mouth to deepen it as lights continued to burst through the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Peter pushed Chasten away, breathless, lips swollen, and eyes heavy. “Stop, this isn’t right”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘Isn’t right’?!” Chasten reiterated with a sharp questioning tone. “Peter we kissed and literal fireworks went off above us. What about this ‘isn’t right’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m with Michael.” Peter explained, despite how obvious it may have seemed. “And I like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then go be with him.” Chasten turned back around descending further down the path, leaving Peter in his spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't hate me...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. September 5, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete tells Amy about the night before...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>
  <b>September 5, 2015</b>
</h1>
<h2>
  <b>2:15pm</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how were the fireworks?” Amy asked casually as she sat down across from Peter, coffee in hand. “I wanted to go, but let’s just say I got ‘tied’ up, with Andrae.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross.” Peter scrunched his face in disgust. “And who even is Andrae?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some guy I met. Oh, and he’s bi.” She leaned in to whisper mischievously. “I’m gonna see if I can get him into a threeway with my personal trainer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shuddered at the thought. “I really, don’t need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy giggled at Peter’s innocence. “Anyways, back to you, how was last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, well.” Peter’s voice falsettoed on the word. “Apparently I forgot to tell Chasten that Michael was coming, and I guess he assumed it was going to be just us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then, he got upset,” Peter continued. “And ran away, so naturally I followed him. Then we yelled a bit, then I begged him not to leave, and then he kissed me, right as the fireworks went off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Peter,” Amy chuckled, sipping her coffee. “This is some serious rom-com shit, right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes at how much she was enjoying this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So then what, did you break things off with Michael?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, I told Chasten that it wasn’t okay that we kissed, and I went back to Michael.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stared, squinting at him like he had three heads. “Come here” she waved her hand, urging Peter closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over the table waiting for her to speak. Instead, however, she smacked his arm. “Are you fucking serious, Peter Paul?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, what?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That poor kid is in love with you, and you and I both know you like him too, and you just chose some other guy over him, again?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Michael.” Peter insisted. “Now, can we just drop it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Amy held up her hands, surrendering. “So, how are things going for the reelection campaign?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed, thankful for the change in conversation. “Good, I start canvassing next week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to talk you up at work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>7:30pm</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Chasten?” Peter knocked on the closed door leading to Chasten’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter opened the door, but stayed in the doorway, worried that his visit might be unwelcomed. “Do you have a minute?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up?” Chasten waved Peter in, inviting him to sit next to him on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a seat, awkwardly perching himself on the edge of the bed. “I need to ask you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Chasten sighed, he was sitting in the middle of the bed, cross legged, textbook open in front of him. He closed the book and leaned over to place it on the nightstand, then he grabbed Peter’s arm, pulling him further onto the bed. “If we're gonna talk, then you need to loosen up a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I really don’t have a right to ask you this, but I was wondering if you could maybe help me out with some canvassing for the reelection. A lot of our voters are college students and it would really help the campaign if we got support from Notre Dame.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll help.” Chasten shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Peter asked hopefully. “You’re not too upset about last night, because I would totally understand if you didn’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, whether I’m upset with you or not, there's no denying that you’re a good mayor, and you deserve a second term.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chasten, so much.” He leaned forward, bringing Chasten into a quick hug, but he abruptly pulled away when he realized how awkward things still were between them. “I also want to apologize for last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Chasten’s words, Peter knew that Chasten was still very broken up about things, and he wasn’t ready to back down. “Really, Chasten, I am sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wound up staying at Michael’s, and then I went out with Amy before I got a chance to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you stayed at Michaels?” Chasten’s voice seemed passive, yet it had an undertone of jealousy. “Congrats, Peter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No” Peter shook his head, denying the assumption. “It wasn’t like that. Nothing happened, I just slept on his couch, because I wanted to give you space.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, it’s your house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your house, too.” Peter’s words were quiet, as if admitting a secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten opened his mouth to tell Peter the truth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it wasn’t his house, he was just there for school, and once that was done, he would be going back to Chicago, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Chasten could see how much Peter needed to believe this, and he didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” it was all Chasten said, as he swallowed back guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. September 20, 2015: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete gets jealous</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shit is going down...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>September 20, 2015</b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pulled into the driveway, shutting off his car as he released a long sigh of both relief and exhaustion. It was Sunday morning, and he was just returning from an intense weekend with the Navy reserves. He reached over to the passenger seat, grabbing his duffle bag, before exiting the car and walking to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went for the doorknob just as it was being pushed open from the inside. He watched with wide eyes as Chasten escorted a random guy out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for a great night.” The man said, he voice set in a low seductive hum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was fun, thank you, Jackson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, it’s Jaccob.” Despite the confusion, ‘Jaccob’ still had a giddy smile pushing up his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, well, have a good one.” Chasten spoke with very little amusement in his voice. He pushed the man through the door out onto the porch, next to where Peter was frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t.” Chasten grabbed Peter, forcing him inside, before quickly closing the door with an eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He seemed nice.” Peter noted aloud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Chasten groaned. “Too nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, then why are you seeing him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause he has a big dick.” Chasten bit his lower lip, shutting his eyes with the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re dating a guy just because of his size?” Peter was aware of how many gay men handled their dating lives, but he honestly didn’t think Chasten was like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not dating anyone Peter, it was just a hookup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Peter couldn’t quite figure it out, but somehow that made the whole situation worse. He cared about Chasten, and he didn’t like to see him throwing himself around just because some guy has a big dick. “Well, if you’re gonna be hooking up with random guys left and right, then I’d prefer it if you didn’t bring them into my house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to this being ‘my house too’?! ” Chasten scoffed, irritation growing in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” Peter defended, his voice growing stern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten ignored Peter’s comment. “And I’m not ‘hooking up left and right’, but even if I was, why do you care? You have Michael, so don’t concern yourself with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexlife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care who you fuck, Chasten!” Peter was becoming furious. This wasn’t something that happened to him often, but when it did he became irrational. “If you wanna be a whore, go for it! BUT DON’T DO IT HERE! I have a reputation in this town, and I can’t have people seeing random guys walking out here, because you can’t keep it in your pants!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Peter was yelling, the anger dissolved from Chasten, and was replaced with sorrow and regret. Tears welled in his eyes, and he swallowed harshly before speaking. “You know what Peter? You’re right, I shouldn’t live here if I’m gonna be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll be out by the end of the month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten turned and ran up the steps, before the tears got a chance to escape his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*no comment*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. September 20, 2015: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>
  <b>September 20, 2015</b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Chasten was out of sight, Peter’s jaw unclenched, his shoulders dropped, and his own tears formed as he became flooded with remorse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is wrong with me?! How could I say something like that to someone I cared about?! After everything that’s happened between us already, how could I treat him like he doesn’t matter?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter walked to the kitchen, opened up the cabinets, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured some, took a big sip, then dropped the glass into the sink, and headed to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted, so badly, to go to Chasten, apologize and beg him not to leave, but he knew Chasten needed time. So, he went about his own business, he showered shaved, put on clean clothes and sat on his bed, texting Amy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so fucking stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>What’d you do now?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I found out Chasten’s been hooking up with guys and I yelled at him for it. I may have called him a whore, but I didn’t mean it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHY ARE YOU FUCKING WITH THIS POOR KID?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: I DON’T KNOW!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not trying to.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Amy:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Mhmm, is it because you’re jealous?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I be jealous of him?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Amy:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Not jealous of him, jealous of the guys he’s fucking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?! No!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m with Michael</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, you keep saying that, but I don’t know who you’re trying to convince more, me or yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants to move out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course not!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Then maybe you should tell him that, before it’s too late.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>And if you are happy with Michael, then so be it, but don’t hide your feelings just because you want to be a good guy, because that’s obviously not working for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do like Michael, and I want to see where things go with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, fine, but then you’re not allowed to get upset when Chasten is with other guys.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, you’re right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna go talk to him, I’ll update you later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Amy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>If I don’t hear from you by tomorrow, I’ll send the cops to look for your body. :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes at the last message, then he stood up from the bed, leaving his phone there, and tiptoed down the hallway. He knocked softly, taking a deep breath. “Chasten?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away, Peter!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was about to head back to his room when he heard Chasten sniffle. It had been almost an hour, and Chasten was still crying, so Peter pressed, knowing he had to apologize right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chasten, please, I just wanna talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, so you can call me a whore, again?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I never meant to say that. Just let me in, please!” Peter was to the point of begging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open, and Chasten stared at him, anger set in his jaw, and tears streaks along his cheeks. “So, talk!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked at Chasten, his mouth hung open at a loss for words. He always knew precisely what to say for any situation, but in this moment, all he wanted to do was grab Chasten and hug him. However, he had no right to, he never did, but even less so now. He looked completely broken, and it was all Peter’s fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chasten, I’m so sorry.” Peter spoke weakly, his voice was shaky as his eyes started to well up again. “And I know that’s not enough, but honestly, I don’t know what else to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten scoffed, shaking his head. “Well, you had a lot to say earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean any of that, you have to believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, I barely know you. My entire life I’ve hated politicians because I’ve only ever known them to hurt me and my family, and I convinced myself that you were different, but you’re not, you’re just like the rest of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never wanted to hurt you.” The tears overflowed in his eyes, pouring over, and down his cheeks. “Please, Chasten, you can’t move out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, I’ve only been here a month, and since then we’ve made out twice, you’ve chosen another guy over me, twice, and now we’ve just gotten in a huge fight that ended in me feeling like shit.” Chasten shrugged hopelessly. “Honestly, I’m scared to find out what’ll happen if I don’t move out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you gonna go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but it won’t be the first that I have to figure that out, at least I have some time to do it, this time.” Chasten turned around and walked back into the room to sit on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter followed, hesitantly, only taking a few steps. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you think you’re the first person to call me a whore?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-... I mean yeah, or at least I hoped so, considering I hate the fact that I even said it.” Peter rushed that last couple feet forward to sit on the edge of the bed, facing him. “Chasten, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten looked away. Peter couldn’t possibly hurt him anymore than he had been in the past, so he might as well tell him. “My most recent ex, the reason I wanted to get out of Chicago, he used to call me that all the time. Whenever I came home late from work, or school, he would call me a whore, and then beat the shit out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter slowly rose from the bed, a constant stream of tears rolled down his face, his lungs tightened with sheer panic, he couldn’t even bear to look at Chasten. “I’m the worst person in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe not the worst.” Chasten’s statement was sharp, but also slightly reassuring. Of course he was still angry at Peter, but he was starting to see how much Peter regretted his words, and how he was beating himself up over them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter turned back to Chasten lost in the confession. “Why didn’t I know about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, Peter, like I said, we barely know each other, and I wasn’t exactly comfortable with putting that information on my profile. It’s not like it really matters anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it does, Chasten, because I care about you.” Peter moved back to the bed, staring at Chasten with determined eyes. “ Please don’t move out, or at least don’t feel rushed to do so, maybe at least wait until winter break?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten bit the inside of his cheek nervously. He wanted to trust that Peter would never hurt him again, but everything in his past was convincing him otherwise. “I just need to think about everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded, then silently stood and exited the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE STOP CALLING PETE STUPID FOR NOT READING THE SIGNS.</p>
<p>I know he's not using his brain, but let the man be! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. September 25, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete goes on a date with Michael...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>
  <b>September 25, 2015</b>
</h1>
<h2>
  <b>4:13pm</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Friday night and Peter was getting ready for his date with Michael. He had just slipped into a pair of baggy khakis and a slim fitting polo, when Chasten knocked on his bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Peter asked, swinging the open. He and Chasten only talked once or twice since the previous weekend, and everytime he saw Chasten he worried that that would be when Chasten was going to tell him he was leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to let you know that I’m going out with some friends, tonight, so I’ll probably be home late, or maybe not even until the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks for telling me, I’m going out as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool.” Chasten turned to leave then stopped. “Also, I got a bunch of names while canvassing at school this week, I left the sheets on the table downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chasten. You didn’t have to do anything, you know, after everything that went down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I would,” Chasten shrugged, “and I wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long awkward silence between them until Chasten took notice of Peter’s pants, and he let out a small airy chuckle. “If you’re going out with Michael, or literally anybody, don’t wear those pants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with my pants?” Peter asked, honestly offended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re baggy.” Chasten’s laugh became more audible as he watched Peter grow more defensive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t want my advice, that’s fine.” Chasten surrendered, leaving the room, but not before giving Peter one final thought, “but definitely wear jeans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Chasten left, Peter moved in front of a mirror, checking himself out. He really didn’t see a problem, but he trusted Chasten’s opinion when it came to dating, so he changed into a pair of jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>7:48pm</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete… hey… babe... ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sat across from Michael, just staring at his beer bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He was snapped out of it, when Michael picked up his voice, and gently shook his shoulder. “Oh, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Michael reached his hand over the table, taking hold of Peter’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-... I don’t know,” Peter confessed. “I got in a really bad fight with Chasten, last week, and he said he wanted to think about moving out, but today we were talking, and it was still awkward, but it seemed almost normal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s fine, Pete.” Michael’s usual sweet demeanor faded slightly, as his voice took on a harsh tone. “Can we just go one date without you talking about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Peter apologized with sincerity, however, he sensed the tension growing. “Why don’t we do something, and just forget about him, right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Michaels smile came back, and he waved for the check. “I know just the place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Michael was leading Peter into a bar with loud music and flashing, colorful lights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Peter asked, looking around bemused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never been here?” Michael held on to Peter’s hand as he pulled him onto the dance floor. “This place is amazing, you’ll love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hesitantly followed, gasping when Michael pulled him against his own body, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. “I should tell you, I don’t really like to dance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay baby,” Michael whispered against Peter’s ear. “Just sway with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallowed, doing as he was asked. He rested his hands on Michael’s chest, staring up at the man that was a good two inches taller than him. “Maybe I should just get us some drinks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Pete, come on.” Michael tightened his hold. “Just loosen up a little, you’re always so tense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Peter sighed. He did his best to relax against Micheal, but he still felt uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They moved together for a few more moments, then suddenly Michael’s lips were on Peter’s, pressed in a deep kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, Michael.” Peter pushed back, eyes wide. “I don’t think you should kiss me like that, in public, we don’t know how people will react.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, calm down.” Michael pulled him back in close. “No one cares, this is a gay bar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a quick glance around, laughing at himself. “That makes a lot of sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that you figured that out, let me kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded, and Michael crashed their lips together again. His body relaxed instantly when Michael dipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth. A part of Peter wanted to protest, because something still wasn’t right, but at the same time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt right. Micheal was hot, his body was ripped, his hair was thick, and the height difference he had on Peter somehow made him even more attractive. Peter felt as though every dirty thought he ever had at the gym was suddenly becoming a reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how much Peter was enjoying this, it was becoming too much. He abruptly pulled back when Michael ran his hands down Peter’s back, reaching to squeeze his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on!” Peter was breathless as he carefully looked around hoping that no one was paying them any attention. “We should take a break. I’m gonna grab a drink, you want anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m good.” Michael rolled his eyes, but Peter chose to ignore it. “Just hurry back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter made his way over to the bar, doing his best to look like he hadn’t just been making out with someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have beer, please.” He handed the bartender some cash and waited for his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to the sound of his name, his eyes locking on Chasten. “Oh, hey, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just out with some friends.” Chasten shrugged, moving to stand beside him. “I see you and Michael are having fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That obvious, huh?” Peter winced. He thanked the bartender for the drink, and took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a little.” Chasten stepped closer to whisper in Peter’s ear. “But I would be too, he is really hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you drunk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten giggled, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. “I may have had a few shots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many?” Peter’s voice filled with concern, as he picked up Chasten’s head to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me, Peter, I’m okay, but you might want to get back to your boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter glanced over, seeing the way Michael glared at him impatiently. “I’ll see you later, Chasten. And be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter grabbed his beer from the counter and made his way back to Michael.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Chasten’s here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s here with friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re here with me.” Michael stated, gripping his hands on Peter’s hips, pressing him close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Peter assured him. He slug his arms over Michael's shoulder, starting to sway, again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed that was for a couple minutes, Peter taking sips from his beer, while Michael talked nonsense. Peter dropped his head to rest his cheek on Michael’s shoulder, however, instead of it being an affectionate gesture like Michael assumed, Peter was actually doing it to subtly keep his eye on Chasten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything seemed fine, and Peter was at ease, but then he noticed a guy at the bar start making moves on Chasten. Peter watched intently as the man flirted until Chasten politely turned him down, but that didn’t seem to stop him. The man kept talking to him, touching his shoulder, and rubbing his back. Peter continued to observe, anger bubbling up as Chasten once again rejected him. Then he put his hand on Chasten’s thigh, making his rejection more aggressively, however, the guy wasn’t accepting it, and now he was moving his hand up to grab Chasten’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten jumped back startled, and Peter quickly broke out of Michael’s hold, rushing over to address the scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your fucking hands off of him, he said no!” Peter pushed the man back, while some of Chasten’s friends informed the bartender of the situation to have the man removed. Peter turned to Chasten. “Are you okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten nodded, with worried eyes. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter ran a secure arm across Chasten’s back. “I’m gonna take you home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael walked up to them, a stern look on his face, but it softened when he saw how nervous Chasten looked. “Pete, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some guy was getting handsy with him at the bar, so I’m gonna take him home. I know you drove me here, but I’ll just call a cab.” Peter explained, hoping Michael would understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine, I’ll take you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter dropped a peck on Michael’s cheek as a silent thank you, then he escorted Chasten out of the bar, tightening his hold around him as he stumbled to walk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter carefully laid Chasten down in the back seat, then got in the front. Michael drove them back to Peter’s house, parking out front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need help getting him inside?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked back to where Chasten was snoring loudly, crashed against the seat. “I should be good, but thank you, for all of this, and for not getting upset with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I wanted to be upset, but then I saw his face and I knew he needed you, well somebody, at least, and you were there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked down. Chasten really did need somebody, and he let Peter be that person, maybe things really were getting better between them. He gave Michael a small smile, and a quick kiss before he got out of the car and moved to grab Chasten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten woke up with a grumble, letting Peter pull him out of the back, then they slowly stumbled into the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten stopped them in front of the stairs, complaining with a groan. “No, Peter, just put me on the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not doing that, you’re so almost to your bed.” He hooked Chasten’s arm over his shoulder, and grabbed onto his waist, holding him up as they took each step one at a time, until they got to the top and Peter led him to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laid Chasten down, gently, then placed his trash can next to his bed. “Just in case you get sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter made to leave, but Chasten reached out to grab his arm, stopping him. “Peter, wait, can I have a hug?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckled. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to hug Chasten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I ruined your night.” Chasten hung on to him, curling up in his lap. “You were having so much fun with Michael.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t ruin anything, it’s not your fault.” Peter ran a soothing hand through Chasten’s hair, before moving him to lay properly against the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good guy, Peter, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep.” Peter placed a gentle kiss on Chasten’s forehead, then stood up from the bed, and left the room to go to his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. September 26, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy finds out about the bar...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is short, but I have the next part written as well, so that will be coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>
  <b>September 26, 2015</b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you wanna tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sat quietly across from Amy trying to make out her expression. She kind of reminded him of when he was a kid and his mother found out about something that he swore he covered up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends, what do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember that guy, Andrae, I told you about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bi one?” Peter wasn’t sure where this was going, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, him.” Amy nodded, as Peter started getting closer to what she wanted. “Well, he went out last night, to a bar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…?” Peter shrugged, what did Andrae being in a bar have anything to do with him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The R Bar.” Amy emphasized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallowed realizing that Amy did in fact know something. “So?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, he told me that two guys got in a fight there last night, and one of them looked like the mayor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a fight,” Peter corrected, “there was just some guy getting handsy with Chasten so I told him to back off, that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You went out with Chasten?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I went out with Michael, but I ended up running into Chasten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy rolled her eyes, not able to believe what she was hearing. “So you are continuing to choose Michael over Chasten, but at the same time you’re ditching your date with Michael in order to go play Chasten’s savoir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ditch Michael,” Peter defended. “He understood, and actually, he was kind enough to drive us home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” Amy gave up, leaving him with one more thought. “But answer me this: if you were on a date with Chasten, and Michael needed you, would you have dropped everything to be with him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-...” Peter sighed as his eyes danced around nervously. Then he looked back at Amy with sad eyes, “I honestly don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think you should figure it out, and then talk to Michael, he deserves to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do like him, I just also like Chasten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it to you to come out at 33 and already have two guys to choose from.” Amy shook her head playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckled, then changed the subject. “Oh, I can’t go to that wedding next weekend, I have to attend an event Saturday morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Figures,” Amy scoffed, playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Peter offered, not really meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. October 10, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete seeks advice from Chasten...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oop</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>
  <b>October 10, 2015</b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey.” Chasten looked up, greeting Peter as he entered the living room. “I thought you’d be out with Amy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s out of town for a wedding.” Peter dropped onto the couch next to Chasten, his leg shook anxiously. “This is kinda awkward, but I don’t really have anyone else to go to, and I need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a deep breath. “I have a date with Michael coming up, and after our most recent conversation, I think we're going to be taking the next step.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congrats?” Chasten stared at Peter, questioning. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know what you need my help with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know what I’m doing. Like, how do we know who does what? I mean I’m open to whatever, top, bottom, sideways.” Peter chuckled nervously at his own joke. “But, if I bottom, then, you know, I have to prepare for that, and I have no idea how. Also, should I buy condoms, or lube, or both?.. Or should I expect him to bring that? Does it depend on who’s doing what, like if I bottom then I bring the lube, and he brings the condom, or vise versa? Also, what if he wants me to blow him? I mean I wouldn’t be against doing that, but I wouldn’t know the first thing, and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Peter!” Chasten shut him up, and stifled an amused giggle. “You need to calm down. It can be scary to think about everything, but when you’re in the moment, everything just falls into place, and your body will know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter released a heavy breath, relieved by Chasten’s words. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As for the condoms, and such.” Chasten continued. “Buy your own, and take one with you, but keep the lube here, typically whoever hosts provides that, and finally, especially since this is your first time, with Michael and all together, you should probably also buy a douche.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded slowly, taking mental notes of everything Chasten was telling him. “Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Without me you’d be getting gay sex advice from a perky blonde with no personal boundaries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed, standing from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and Peter?” Chasten gazed up at him with caring eyes. “If for some reason, you get uncomfortable, don’t be afraid to ask him to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gave him a silent nod, then turned to leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big stuff is coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. October 14, 2015 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and Michael take a step...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no comment, you're just gonna have to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>
  <b>October 14, 2015 </b>
</h1>
<h2>
  <b>7:22pm</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stood in his bathroom mirror staring at himself taking deep breaths. Tonight was the night. He and Michael were going to see a movie, and then they would be going back to Michael’s house to spend the night together. He had gratefully accepted Chasten’s advice, and the only thing he had eaten all day was some toast for breakfast, and a salad for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter walked out of the bathroom, double checking his overnight bag to make sure he had everything. Pajamas, clothes for the following day, some personal hygiene products, along with a couple ‘items’ for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He zipped up his bag, grabbing it as he headed downstairs to leave, then he got in his car and made his way to Michael’s house, picking him up for their date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the movie, but Peter wasn’t able to pay attention to any of it, he just kept thinking about what was soon to happen. He was so giddy, yet so nervous at the same time. His last few dates with Michael have definitely been leading to this night. They went out twice since going to the bar, when Michael was already starting to push things along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their most recent date ended with him and Michael in the car outside Peter’s house where he was getting dropped off. Michael had leaned over the glove box to kiss Peter goodnight, a kiss that ultimately led to a heavy make out session, and Peter getting off in his pants like a 17 year old when Michael grabbed him through his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Peter was staring blankly at the large screen in front of him, adjusting in his seat by crossing his legs to hide the evidence of his current thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Michael asked, watching him grow uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- yeah,” Peter lied, blowing off his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael smiled, then stretched his arm around Peter, pulling him close for the rest of the movie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully for the strain in Peter’s pants, but unfortunately for his anxieties, the credits finally rolled over the screen, and the two men left the theater, to go back to Michael’s house. Once getting to the house, Peter pulled his car into the driveway, shutting it off, and following Michael inside after he invited him in for coffee, though they both knew that in that moment, “coffee” no longer meant coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his overnight bag with him Peter trailed behind Michael into the house, sitting next to him on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting no time, Michael crashed their lips together, making Peter gasp before quickly relaxing into it. They made out for a few minutes, their kisses growing wet and sloppy as hands blindly ran along clothed bodies. Michael pressed on Peter’s shoulder urging him to lay back on the couch, and settling on top, before moving his lips to Peter’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, Michael” Peter hummed. He was beginning to feel so many new things, Michael was hot, and over the past couple weeks Peter was learning how amazing his lips felt on his own, but now, on his neck, it was electrifying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of Peter’s previous worries were quickly diminishing as Michael sat up to pull off his own shirt, and ground against him, but the minute Michael slipped his hand into Peter’s pants, fear returned. His mind instantly flashed back to the night before:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasten’s eyes glancing down on him with excitement for him, but mixed with concern, as he told Peter, “If for some reason, you get uncomfortable, don’t be afraid to ask him to stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Michael!” Peter stopped him, pushing him back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete, what’s wrong?” Michael asked, but instead of sounding concerned, he seemed more frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I can’t do this tonight, I’m sorry.” Peter reached out to place an apologetic hand on Michael’s cheek, but he pulled back before Peter could make contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we talked about this.” Michael was starting to grow angry, and it was making Peter feel small, and scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I just don’t feel like I’m ready yet, I’m sorry, I really thought I would be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck this, I’m done Pete.” Michael stood from the couch, putting his shirt back on. “I’m not wasting any more time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasting any more time on what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On you, you’re hot, Pete, but that doesn’t matter if I’m not having sex with you.” Michael moved to the door, giving Peter the silent expectation to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter did follow, knowing that his stay was no longer welcome. “Are you saying you were only dating me to have sex with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well It certainly wasn’t for the intricate conversations on “Smart Sewer Systems”.” Michael replied mockingly, opening the front door, gesturing for Peter to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn’t respond, he just ran out the door and to his car before Michael could think any less of him by seeing the tears fall down his cheeks. Peter started his car, and quickly drove home, thankfully, keeping his emotions at bay long enough to make it home safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know, you're happy they broke up, but you hate Michael.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. October 14, 2015 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chasten cheers up Pete...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not have actually had this done for a while, and just haven't posted it because I keep forgetting. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>
  <b>October 14, 2015</b>
</h1>
<h2>
  <b>11:03pm</b>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once home, Peter entered the house feeling completely broken, not necessarily his heart, but his self respect and hopefulness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re home early.” Chasten commented, not looking up from his computer as Peter entered the living room. “How was your date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter slumped onto the couch beside him, speaking with weakness in his voice. “Michael broke up with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Chasten instantly shut his computer, staring intently at Peter. “I thought things were going well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it.” Peter looked away from him, blinking back tears. “God, I’m so pathetic. I’m a grown ass man, crying over a relationship that barely lasted two months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter dropped his head into his hand, resting his elbows onto his knees, as he cried harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not pathetic.” Chasten slid closer, wrapping his arms around Peter. “You’re allowed to be upset, this was your first real relationship, and now you’re going through your first real breakup. It’s gonna hurt, but I can assure you that in a few days it will all be better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter leaned into Chasten’s embrace. It was the first time, since he was a small child, that he let himself be taken care of, and in that moment, he felt the weight of the world being lifted off his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know a way to make you feel better.” Chasten released Peter, standing up off the couch, he grabbed his hand and led them upstairs to his room. Peter followed reluctantly, unsure of what Chasten’s intentions were, wiping his cheeks with his free hand as they went. When they got into the room, Chasten let go of Peter, and stepped over to his bedside table, crouching in front of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was gonna save this for a Halloween party that I’m going to in a couple weeks, but I think you need it more.” Chasten walked back to Peter, flashing him a wicked grin. He was holding a thick blunt in between his thumb and index finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Peter took the blunt from Chasten, turning over his hand to observe it. “I haven’t touched this stuff since college.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced back up to Chasten who was still grinning, now holding out a lighter towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, like right now?” Peter watched as Chasten simply nodded in response. “I’ll open the window.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter slid the window open, then followed Chasten to sit cross legged on his bed. Chasten reached over to grab an ashtray out of his nightstand, then gave Peter the go ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a deep breath, then put one end of the blunt into his mouth, inhaling as he lit the other end with the lighter. He held the smoke in his lungs, handing the blunt back to Chasten, his eyes watered as he stifled a cough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten took a hit, with ease, laughing as Peter’s lungs gave up forcing out a string of dry coughs. “You good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter cleared his throat, swallowing hard. “Yea, it’s just been awhile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next 15 minutes or so passing the blunt between them. Eventually, it burned down to just a bud, and Chasten dropped it into the ashtray, then put it on the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter leaned back, laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Okay, before this stuff kicks in, I wanna be honest about what happened with Michael.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t have to.” Chasten laid beside Peter, propped up on his elbow to look down at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want to, that way you know if I say anything stupid.” Peter took a deep breath, and let it all out. “Michael and I were getting ready to ‘you know’, but I stopped him and told him I wasn’t ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten’s clenched his jaw, his eyes growing cold as he stared at Peter. “Is that why he broke up with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said that he was tired of wasting his time.” Peter gazed up at him with sad eyes, looking like a kicked puppy. “I just feel so stupid, you know, like how could I not see that that was all he wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten sat up, pulling Peter with him to enveloped Peter in a tight hug. “You shouldn’t feel bad about this, Peter, you were only protecting yourself. I only wish I had been that brave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Peter released himself from the hold, to look at Chasten, concern filling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I first came out, I was so afraid of disappointing my family, so I ran away from home. I spent a little over a month couch surfing at friends houses, and someone I knew, we weren’t too close, but he offered his spare room to me til I figured things out. A few days in, he asked to  borrow some money, and of course I gave him some, he was letting me stay with him, it was the least I could do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten shifted uncomfortably, his eyes flickering around the room, as he continued. “He asked a few more times, but then I didn’t have any. He told me that if I couldn’t figure out a way to pay him then he was gonna kick me out. I should’ve left, but it was winter, in Michigan, and I enjoyed the heat. One day, when I still couldn’t pay him, he told me I could give him ‘something else’. I wasn’t stupid, I knew what he meant, and I knew that I could either have sex with him, or freeze in my car, so I did it, and I’ve regretted it since.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten rubbed his eyes, and blinked away the tears that were forming from the memory. Peter rubbed a soothing hand over his upper arm, before bringing him back in for another hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chasten, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” Chasten scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I’m still sorry.” Peter let him go, but still kept his hand on Chasten’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fortunately, it only happened once, because within a few days my mother called me, asking me to come home.” Chasten gave Peter a shy smile, and ran his hand through Peter’s hair. “I’m really glad you didn’t push yourself, it’s not worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you told me not to.” Peter weakly smiled back. Their eyes locked for a moment before Peter turned his head back forward. They were quiet for sometime unil Peter’s mind wandered and he thought allowed. “Why do you think there are no wild dogs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten laughed, throwing away his emotions. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about.” Peter turned back to face him. “We have all these different dog breeds, but they’re all domesticated. Why are there none in the wild?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what about wolves or coyotes.” Chasten argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those don’t count, because people don’t domesticate those, or at least they shouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sure.” Chasten chuckled again. He could tell that Peter was starting to feel the buzz, and he wasn’t gonna ruin it. Letting the thought settle, Chasten laid down again, this time on his back, and Peter followed, relaxing beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Peter gasped a few minutes later, startling Chasten. “I forgot to tell you about Amy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten propped himself up on his elbow, eager to hear what Pete had to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, she went to that wedding this past weekend, and because I couldn’t go, she went alone.” Peter was talking fast, waving his hands around to emphasize his words. “She wound up meeting this guy, apparently he sat at her table, and they hit it off, right away. She told me that they spent the night dancing and flirting, and at the end of the night she got his number.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good for her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not really, because get this. She’s getting ready to leave, and goes into the coat closet to get her stuff, and guess who’s in there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t know, the guy she met?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Peter sat up in the bed with excitement. “But he wasn’t alone. Guess who he was with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t know, Peter.” Chasten sat up following him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just guess!” Peter urged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine” Chasten surrendered with a giggle. “Uh, the bride?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed loudly, filling the room. “Even better, it was the groom!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten let out an echoing Chuckle. “No way!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes way! And Amy said that they were, like, really going at it.” Peter was in hysterics, rolling around the bed with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten watched him, his own cheeks pushed up in a broad smile, giggling at Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Peter stopped moving, his face falling serious. “And apparently, when she caught them the guy she liked panicked, begging her not to say anything, and in the process he informed her that he was-...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter lost his control, and bubbled up with laughter again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What Peter, who was he?” Chasten begged for more information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a deep breath, struggling to stifle his giggle. He grabbed onto Chasten’s shoulders to stabilize myself. “He informed her that he was the bride’s brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was once again beside himself. He collapsed against Chasten, chuckles vibrating through the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten gave Peter a few minutes to calm down, before he picked him up off of his lap. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled at him, tears of laughter formed in his eyes. “I am so great, thank you, Chasten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re feeling better, I told you, you would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do feel better.” Peter wrapped his arms around Chasten in a quick hug. He carefully pulled back, both him and Chasten slowly turning their heads towards each other. His breath stuttered as their eyes locked. Chasten’s eyes dropped down to Peter’s lips, then he dove in to kiss them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It became sloppy very quickly. Tongues wrestled, and teeth scrapped. Peter leaned back to lay down, pulling Casten on top of him. He ran his hands down Chasten’s back, stopping to squeeze at the curve of his ass, as he thrusted his hips up into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten suddenly pushed off of Peter, sitting up. “We can’t do this, I’m sorry”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” Peter chased after him, leaning in to catch him in another kiss. “Michael broke up with me, he doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Chasten moved away again, this time making his point. “It’s not you, Peter, it’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, way to be clichè” Peter scoffed, but backed off, knowing he shouldn’t push.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten softened, “No, Peter, it’s just that, I’m kinda seeing someone, and it wouldn’t be fair to him or you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-... Chasten, that’s great!” Peter hugged him again, but quickly moved back realizing that it might be too soon. He was happy for Chasten, he deserved to be with someone, but Peter couldn’t feeling dissapointed. “When did this happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About two weeks ago.” Chasten winced when Peter’s face dropped. “But I didn’t tell anyone, not just you, he and I wanted to keep it on the down-low, cause of school and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it.” Peter assured, giving Chasten a small smile. It was probably for the best anyways, it wouldn’t do him any good to rush into things with Chasten right after his break up. “Are you hungry, cause I’m hungry? I think we have Darito's downstairs!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter jumped off the bed, rushing down the steps, as Chasten followed with a giggle. In the kitchen they each grabbed a handful of snacks, whatever they could carry, before moving back upstairs to sit on Chasten’s bed, eating and watching TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four bags of chips and two movies later, Peter was passed out next to Chasten, who was slowly dozing off as well. He kept himself awake just long enough to move all the food off of the bed, and shut off both the light and the TV, before settling back down in the bed to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna be honest, I think P&amp;C have gotten high together. Just sayin'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. October 15, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter tells Amy about his night with Chasten...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'm not updating as often as I was, but please bear with me, I promise things are gonna get interesting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>
  <b>October 15, 2015</b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Peter woke up to the loud blaring sound of his phone ringing. He shot his eyes open, immediately reaching out for his phone without moving from his spot, where he had yet to realize he was resting on Chasten’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Peter grumbled in confusion, both at the caller, and his current location.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Peter, are you still coming for coffee?” Amy questioned on the other end of the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, shit!” Peter responded, however, not because of forgetting Amy, but instead because he had just come to the conclusion that he was cuddling with Chasten. “I- uh… yeah, I’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal, take your time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m coming.” Peter untangled himself from Chasten and the bed, almost falling to the floor as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, what are you doing?” Chasten groaned, waking up to Peter’s sudden movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just have to get up and go meet Amy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmkay.” Chasten accepted the answer, then rolled over closing his eyes once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AH!” Amy gasped, forcing Peter to hold the phone away from his ear. “Is that Michael, did you two, you know, ‘do it’?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving in a few, I’ll explain when I get there.” Peter tiptoed out of the room, and hung up on Amy, before she gave any more input.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a quick shower, shaved, and changed into fresh clothes before driving into town to meet with Amy at their usual Saturday coffee shop. Ignoring Amy as he entered the shop, Peter walked right up to the counter to order a small black coffee, before finally moving to the table to acknowledge her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you even look different.” Amy started speaking before Peter even got the chance to sit down. “It must’ve been a good fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes, completely unamused by Amy. “I’ll have you know, I didn’t fuck or get fucked, last night. Michael and I broke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry.” Amy flashed him a sad smile, but the look instantly dropped when her eyes squinted in confusion. “Then who were you talking to when you woke up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume I just woke up.” Peter observed the woman across from him, quickly realizing that she wasn’t going to let up. “Fine, it was Chasten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit, Pete!” Amy grew ecstatic, doing her best to keep her voice low. “You slept with Chasten?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-... yes, but I literally slept with him, nothing happened, we just fell asleep in his bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy eyed him, knowing he was leaving something out. “Then why do you look different?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we did get high.” Peter whispered, making sure he could not be heard by anyone around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” Amy was astonished. “Mr. proper mayor Pete, got high?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did, and you know what? I had fun, now get over it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Amy gave up, then mumbled jokingly to herself “Damn, bitch smokes once in ten years and suddenly she’s cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stared at her, shaking his head with annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so you and Michael broke up, then Chasten got you high, my guess is to cheer you up, but why did you two sleep together then, you know, in the literal sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, I’ll tell you, but only to shut you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy smiled with delight, watching him with enthused eyes as he explained the night before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, yeah, Chasten got me high to cheer me up. He told me a little about his past, then in return, I told him why Michael broke up with me. We shared a few laughs, and kissed, but he cut it short to tell me that he is now the one in a relationship, then we ate a lot of food, and passed out. Hence why I woke up in his bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy stared at Peter with a blank expression, a little to his surprise. “You two really need to stop kissing each other if it’s not gonna lead anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. We were just under the influence and not thinking, but nothing happened beyond that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this guy anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Peter shrugged, casually sipping his coffee. “He goes to school with Chasten and they’ve been dating a few weeks, that is the extent of my knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, okay” Amy certainly had some pressing thoughts of her own, but she could tell that Peter wanted to drop the conversation, so she let it go. “Anyways, you remember that wedding I went to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I forget?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, it’s over.” Amy giggled softly. “Turns out the honeymoon was meant to be like a whole family trip to Disney, and the groom finally got caught with the brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew,” Peter groaned in disgust, “That’s weird, cause technically they’re family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I said it was funny, I never said it wasn’t gross” Amy defended, before starting to stand up and slip her jacket on. “I’m really sorry to cut this short, but you were late, and I have a lunch date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good luck, I hope it goes well?” Peter offered, as he too began readying himself to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need him to like me long enough to get him in my bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-..okay” Peter chuckled, escorting her out of the coffee shop. “Well, have fun tricking your date, I’ll call you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!” Amy leaned up to press a quick kiss to Pete’s cheek, then strutted away towards her car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't fret, more coming soon. Also, more Touch of Reassurance is on it way, and possibly another one shot, tbd...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. October 24, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie night...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep forgetting to post these, lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<h1>
  <b>October 24, 2015</b>
</h1>
<h2>
  <b>2:12pm</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Peter!” Chasten plopped onto the couch beside his housemate, watching him with a beaming smile, and pleading eyes. “Whatcha doing tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter slowly turned to face Chasten, moving his attention away from the book that was propped open on his lap. “Um, probably gonna get some work done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, okay.” Chasten stated simply, giving the illusion that he was content with the answer, but still not removing his wanting gaze from Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his attempt to return to his book, Peter side eyed Chasten, observing his constant glare. Reluctantly, he closed up his book, huffed out a breath and focused back on the younger man beside him. “What is it that you’d like me to do tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who, me?” Chasten asked, putting on a clueless persona. “Nothing, I’m fine. I was just thinking that maybe if you weren’t too busy, you could watch a movie with me..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter squinted at him, then raised a questioning eyebrow. “I thought you had a date with, what’s his name, Eli?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elijah,” Chasten corrected. Then his smile dropped along with his eyes. “He cancelled. Apparently he has some friends coming into town to visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Chasten” Peter offered, despite knowing it didn’t mean much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay.” Chasten shrugged away his disappointment, plastering the smile back on his as he brought his eyes back up to Peter. “He said he’d make it up to me. But… you could still make me feel better by watching that movie with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes playfully at Chasten’s cheeky grin. “Fine, but only because I do feel a little bad for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Chasten gleefully gasped, dropping a quick, loud, smack of a kiss to Peter’s cheek, before standing up from the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m living with a child</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter thought, jokingly, as he watched Chasten skip up the steps.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>9:34pm</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, let’s go!” Chasten stomped into Peter’s office, grabbing his hands with a pout, attempting to drag him out of the room.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done with this draft, just like, fifteen more minutes.” Peter fought against Chasten, desperately trying to continue his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll still be there in the morning,” Chasten persisted. “Besides, you said ten more minutes, half an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and you also have been barging in here every five minutes, distracting me from my work, and if you keep it up, I won’t be watching the movie with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you promised.” Chasten’s pout grew more childlike, with a hint of true sadness in his pitch.  “Please, don’t you blow me off, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing Chasten’s tone, Peter looked up from his computer, closing it while his eyes settled on Chasten. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter followed Chasten into the living room, settling on the couch beside him. Before Chasten moved in, Peter refused to have a tv in the living, insisting that it took away from the idea of “living”, saying that the room was meant for spending quality time with family, however Chasten protested with the fact that neither one of them even had family over that often. If Pete wanted to see his parents, he usually just went to their house down the street. Taking his point into consideration, Peter eventually gave in and allowed Chasten to install a tv on the adjacent wall to the fireplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After flicking off the lights and pointing out the large bowl of popcorn that rest on the coffee table, to Peter, Chasten scrolled his library on Prime video, and selected the title “Poltergeist”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I’m not watching this.” Peter announced, before making his way off the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Peter, you have to. I already rented it, and I don’t want to watch it alone.” Chasten begged, once again giving his best puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then why would you rent it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, I’ve been wanting to see it, and Elijah said he would watch it with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then just wait until he’s available, cause I don’t do scary movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rental ends tomorrow morning, though, and you promised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t promise.” Peter corrected, turning the lights back on, sternly watching Chasten. “I said I would watch a movie with you, but I never agreed to a week of nightmares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait...” Chasten frown diminished and was replaced with a stifled smirk and a giggle. “Are you, Peter Buttigieg, telling me you're scared?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sacred,” Peter argued. “I’ve literally been to war, some stupid movie isn’t gonna scare me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then prove it, watch the movie with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to, Chasten, but it’s not because I’m afraid.” Peter put his hands on his hips, stiffening his posture defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, believe it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, when you watch the movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stared at him for a long, silent moment. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I don’t watch the movie I’ll feel guilty for bailing on him, and he’ll never drop it, but if I do watch it, I won’t sleep for the next five days, because let’s face it, I really am scared.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Peter shut the lights back off, and moved over next to Chasten once again. “But only because I’m tired of hearing you complain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next hour passed way too slowly for Peter’s liking. For the most part, he held his composure together pretty well. He had enough common sense to know when something was about to happen, and would instinctively squeeze his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten, on the other hand, was not as smooth. He was currently rolled in a ball on the couch, knees tucked up to his chest, and a blanket wrapped protectively around him. Everytime he jumped, which was pretty often, he inched closer to Peter, and not wanting to pay attention to the screen in front of him, Peter noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t quite figure out if Chasten was doing it on purpose or if he was self consciously trying to move closer seeking some form of safety. The movie was only about half over, and Chasten was already only a few inches away from Peter. On top of that, Peter had enough cinema knowledge to know that typically these kinds of movies only got scarier as they progressed, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to find out how close Chasten was willing to get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another half hour went by, and Chasten was now less than an inch from Peter’s side, staring wide eyed at the screen. The low toned music grew faster, and Peter knew something was coming, so he closed his eyes, waiting for the sudden scream or bang that usually indicated the climax of the scene, however, this time, although his eyes were shut, he too jumped. When the common indicator approached, Chasten shrieked, jumping out of his current position, and right into Peter’s side, practically landing in his lap, the unexpected contact, startling Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m done.” Peter stood from the couch, taking the remote to shut off the movie, and turning the lights back on. “I’ll admit it, I’m scared, and you are too. Let’s just both agree that neither one of us can handle this and call it a night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without letting Chasten respond to his short rant, Peter ascended the steps, leaving a frightened Chasten alone on the couch. With alert eyes, Chasten quickly moved around the downstairs to clean up, then rushed up the steps, no longer wanting to be down there alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, Peter readied himself for bed. He made sure to close his closet door, and while in the bathroom, he made an effort to not look into the mirror out of the irrational fear of seeing something other than himself in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving back into his bedroom, he flicked off the lights, knowing that no matter how much he wished could, he would not be able to sleep with them on, then he climbed into bed, covering himself tightly with his comforter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long, sleepless two hours of tossing, turning, and frequent double checking to make sure his closet door was still shut, Peter grew aggravated. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am a grown ass man, I should not be afraid of some stupid movie, nor should my fears keep me from getting a proper nights sleep. This is all Chasten’s fault, I should have kept my guard up and not watched it. Now I’m here exhausted and sleepless, while he’s probably in the other room dreaming away.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled around a bit more, trying to clear his thoughts, but to no avail. He was finally able to keep his eyes closed, when suddenly his ears perked up to the sounds of the floor boards creaking, followed by what sounded like his bedroom door, and then, the sound of soft breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pulse raced, and his eyes widened beneath the blanket that was pulled up over his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t happening, it’s not real</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” A quiet voice called, then suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, gently shaking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH! NO!” Peter screamed, urgently sitting up in bed to face the demon that had just interrupted his start at sleep. “Get away!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, it’s just me,” Chasten coed, reaching out a hand to rest on his back, watching with worry as his chest rose and fell with heaviness. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter took multiple deep shaky breaths, running his hands through his hair, as he adjusted to reality. “Yeah, me neither.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep in here, tonight?” Chasten asked, a hopeful tinge in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Peter agreed. He knew it wasn’t the smartest decision, but honestly, he didn’t think he’d get sleep otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After receiving Peter’s approval, Chasten carefully crawled into the bed, getting beneath the covers, and snuggling up against Peter. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled to himself as he felt Chasten’s arms wrap around him. The feelings he was having at that moment were wrong, Chasten wasn’t his, but he couldn’t help the pull in his stomach. For the first time in his life he was cuddled close with someone he truly cared for, and no feeling he had ever experienced in his life had ever matched the electrifying tinge that was coursing through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Peter ran his arms along Chasten’s back to keep him close, and closed his eyes to embrace a peaceful sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay ToR is coming! I promise... I think...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. October 25, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back. Not sure for how long, so don't get used to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>October 25, 2015</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Peter woke up the next morning, Chasten was already gone. He pushed down his disappointment, knowing it wouldn’t do any good, and got ready for his day. Since the election was fast approaching, Pete’s Saturday’s had been filled with team meetings, speaking with supporters, and canvassing around town. He didn’t have time to be upset that the guy he had feelings for, was with someone else and slowly chipping away at his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After knocking on a hundred doors, and a quick late lunch with his mother, Peter was finally returning home, however, only for a brief two hours before he was needed back at the campaign office for phone banking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter wasn’t usually one for naps, but today, he needed it. So, once through the door, he stepped out of his shoes, and bounced up the steps, the only thought on his mind was of the comforting, fluffiness of his pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tie was undone, and the top three buttons of his shirt were already open, when he reluctantly stopped short outside of Chasten’s room after hearing his housemates angered voice behind the closed door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You have no right to be mad at me!.. You ditched me for your friends when we already had plans!.. Yeah, and I’m your boyfriend, so why couldn’t I meet them?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hated the idea of eavesdropping. He knew that if someone did it to him, he would be very upset, but he couldn’t help himself from pressing his ear against the door to hear what came next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nothing happened, we just watched the stupid movie!.. What do you want me to say?.. No, I’m not gonna tell you that we made out, because that didn’t happen!.. Yes, I slept in the same bed with him, but we didn’t do anything!.. Well, if you had been here, then I wouldn’t have needed him, but you left, so it’s your fault!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt boiled in Peter as he realized that Chasten was fighting with Elijah because of him. He knew he shouldn’t have let Chasten sleep with him, and he knew they should never have watched that movie either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You don’t even know him, how can you say you hate him?.. He cares about me, so what, am I not allowed to be cared for?... Yes, I do care about him, that has nothing to do with this!.. Fine, if you’re that concerned about it. Just try not to bail on me this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter heard a loud sigh of annoyance, followed by footsteps approaching the door, he moved fast, or as fast as he could manage, to act natural when Chasten flung the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter what are doing?” Chasten glared at Peter, knowing full well what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to seem nosey, I was just walking by when I heard you talking and you sounded pretty upset, but I know it was wrong for me to listen in, but also what we did last night was wrong, and I’m sorry, I should never had agreed to let you sleep with me, hell, we should have never even watched that movie together-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, shut up.” It was only early in the afternoon, and yet Chasten still managed to look completely exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he didn’t sleep well last night? Did I make him uncomfortable?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” Peter did shut up, looking down like a small child who just got in trouble with their parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten sighed, seeing the genuine remorse in Peter’s eyes. “I know you are, and for a lot of things. But it wasn’t your fault, I asked you for everything. However, if you still feel guilty, you can make it up to me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Peter slowly titled his head back up, leading with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have dinner with me and Elijah tomorrow night, he insists on meeting you now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, I can do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, bring Amy, it will relive some awkwardness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten walked out of the doorway passed Peter heading downstairs, and Peter moved to his own room for the nap he was hoping to start ten minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have plans, but they're taking a while. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. October 26, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Great"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>October 26, 2015</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Chasten breathed out as he set the last plate onto the dining room table. The four of them, Amy, Elijah, Chasten, and Peter all sat around the prepared food of baked chicken, brussel sprouts, and mashed potatoes. “Dig in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy was the first to oblige, then Chasten, Peter, and finally Elijah, who throughout the entire dinner was glaring daggers at Peter, while possessively keeping a hand on Chasten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Amy spoke up, trying to clear the obvious tension in the room, “how did you two meet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In class.” Chasten provided a small smile with his answer, silently thanking Amy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw his smile from across the room, and I couldn’t help but say “hi”.” Elijah filled in his part staring at Chasten in awe, but when he finished, he turned his head back to watch Peter, even dropping the smile from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten noticed the sudden shift, but chose to ignore it. “So, yeah, it’s been about a month and a half now, and things are great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great?” Peter asked under his breath, receiving a flick from Amy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” All heads turned to Elijah, as he became unbelievably more stern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elijah, please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Chasten, I wanna know what he had to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was tempted to lie and forget about the whole thing, but then he looked down to see the way Elijah was gripping forcefully to Chasten’s hand, so he retreated his mercy and pressed on. “It’s just, the only times Chasten has ever mentioned you, which hasn’t been very often, is when he’s upset, and telling me about how things are not so </span>
  <em>
    <span>great.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, what about when he told me that you wanted to keep your relationship on the “down low”, or when you ditched him to go out with friends and for some unknown reason he couldn’t meet them, and how about this dinner, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> insisted on having so that you could, what, make sure I wasn’t a threat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, not now.” Chasten pleaded, wincing slightly when Elijah squeezed his hand and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go Chasten, we’re going to my place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten stood up, but held his ground, his voice softened with a beg. “I can’t, tonight, I have to study for class tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah looked between Peter and Amy, then lowered his voice, “I said, we’re going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I-...” Chasten just stopped speaking, and Peter watched as a flicker of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear maybe?</span>
  </em>
  <span> passed over his eyes. “Let me go get my stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the car.” Elijah dropped Chasten’s hand, and let himself out of the house, leaving just Amy and Peter, as Chasten moved upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Peter swallowed. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran upstairs after Chasten, following him up to his room. He came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elijah, please” Chasten squeaked, turning around quickly, and relaxing when he saw it was Peter. “It’s just you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why do you sound so relieved?” Peter’s eyes scanned over Chasten, he noted the subtle shake of his hands, the way he refused to make eye contact, and the tears swelling. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten sniffed back his emotions, shooting a fake smile for the half second that it lasted. “I’m fine, he just gets upset sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t hit you right?” Peter hated the fact that he even had to ask that question, after everything, he expected Chasten to know when to get out, but he had to be sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, no, he’d never do anything like that” Chasten threw away the idea, continuing to pack his overnight bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve fooled me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to say, Peter?” Chasten zipped up the bag with force, turning to face him, jaw clenched, although he wasn’t sure if he was more mad at Peter, or himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying to be careful.” Peter cautiously closed the distance between them, wrapping Chasten in a hug. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten accepted the hug, pressing his nose to Peter’s neck. It was the first time that night he felt a sense of safety, and for a brief moment, his heart beat calmed, and then the hug was gone. “I appreciate that, but I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten pecked his cheek as a thank you, and then he grabbed his bag and left. For who knows how long, Peter stood there, in his place, willing his brain to believe Chasten, that he’ll be okay, that Elijah hasn’t hurt him, that everything between them was “great”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” Amy entered the room, hugging him from behind, pulling him from his daze. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head, but gave her a contradicting response, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the way things were downstairs, I was starting to worry about Chasten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well he’s fine” Peter broke free from her, leaving the room to descend the steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, stop!” Amy caught up with him at the bottom of the steps, grabbing onto his arm to stop him. “Just talk to me, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, and that’s the problem.” Peter closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to gather his thoughts. “He’s constantly complaining about this guy, yet he won’t stand up for himself. He insists he’s not hurting him, but I can tell there’s something’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter continued walking, moving to the kitchen where he undid the top two buttons of his shirt, and poured himself a shot of whiskey, then another, before he continued speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that on Friday night Elijah bailed on him when they were supposed to watch a movie, so Chasten asked me instead. And then, he got scared of said movie and asked me to hold him so he could fall asleep. Then, the next day, he got in a fight with Elijah, because I was there for him. That’s why he had this stupid dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shot, “I knew the minute Chasten told me Elijah didn’t want people knowing they were together, that something was off, but I didn’t question it. Now, he’s at his apartment, with this man, alone, after we both just witnessed signs of an abusive relationship, and he is still defending him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you care about him, Peter, but if he says he’s fine, you have to believe him, at least for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter took another shot, then put the bottle away. “I won’t just sit by and let him get hurt, I love him too much to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy looked at him in a silent shock, “you love him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and you already know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you not see what just happened? How am I supposed to tell Chasten I love him when he’s in a relationship with someone else who already thinks I’m trying to take Chasten from him?” When Amy didn’t respond, Peter let out scoff, moving his glass to the sink. “I think you should go, I’ll call you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I-...” Amy opened and closed her mouth, wanting to say more, but not quite sure what, or how. She stepped up to him, giving him a hug, before letting Peter escort her to the door. Before leaving, she spoke one last time, “He deserves to know, and you both deserve to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why I do this to Chasten, but I promise everything is "great".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. November 1, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just some plot filler to gap into the next big thing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>November 1, 2015</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been just under a week since the disastrous dinner party, and as much as Peter cared for Chasten, it was only two days before the election, and he was too busy to keep a close eye on him. Chasten had come home after school the following day, but on Thursday, he was packing his stuff to go back to Elijah’s for an extended weekend. He hadn’t seen him since, until tonight when they crossed paths in the upstairs hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re home.” Peter squinted behind his glasses to see him in the darkness, the only light was peeking out from underneath his closed door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, yeah. You sound relieved.” Chasten kept his head hung low. He knew that Peter disagreed with him constantly obliging every request from Elijah, but it was his life, and he didn’t want to see the judgement in Peter’s eyes, even though the darkness would hide most of it, he could still feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not up to me, but I just get nervous everytime you stay over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten ignored him and pushed past to get into the bathroom. “Goodnight Peter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stayed outside the bathroom door for a moment too long. He wanted to wait for Chasten to come out, to talk to him, get stern, maybe get sense into him, but the harsh shock of reality hit him, and he backed off. Chasten wasn’t his. Up until three months ago, they didn’t even know the other existed. He wasn’t Chasten’s parent, he wasn’t his boyfriend, hell, sometimes he wasn’t even sure if they were friends. He had no right to tell him what he should or shouldn’t do. He was just a lonely mayor, trying to fix up an old house, with an extra bedroom and in need of money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s all I’ll ever be…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter slowly disappeared into his bedroom. Now was not the time in his life to be run by emotions. He needed to sleep, and return to his one true love, the city of South Bend.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. November 3, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Election</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't do a grammar check so... too bad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>November 3, 2015</b>
</h1><h2>
  <b>6:45 am</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like every other day, Peter was up bright and early. He already wasn’t a morning person to begin with, but especially not today when he only got a few hours of sleep. He went to bed at a decent time, around 10:00pm, but he just laid awake, tossing and turning, constant thoughts and “what ifs” running through his head. Today would define whether or not he would be serving as mayor for a second term</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fully dressed and ready for the day, Peter headed downstairs to indulge in a quick cup of coffee before leaving for work. In the kitchen, Peter stood against the counter next to a groggy Chasten, who was sipping his own mug of coffee, mindlessly throwing details at Chasten for the evening events. “Okay, so everything is starting around 7:00, tonight, I’ll send you the address.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten slowly picked his head up to look over at Peter, he sucked his bottom lip, biting it as he took a moment to muster his dreaded words. “Peter… I- uh- I’m not going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You have to go, you helped me so much with this campaign.” Peter put his mug down and stepped up to Chasten, now he was really awake. “I want you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I want to be there, it’s just…” Chasten swallowed hard with regret, “Elijah, doesn’t want me to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there it is.” Peter poured the remainder of his coffee into the sink, before dropping the mug into it. He could no longer stomach anything more. He moved towards the door, to grab his bag and leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten followed, trying to defend the situation. “He’s still super wound up from last week and he said if I go then he and I are through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had his hand on the door, ready to walk out. He turned towards Chasten with one final, hiss of a remark. “Things must be really serious between you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I’m sorry, really, I am.” Chasten called after him, but his words were ignored as Peter quickly walked to his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><h2>
  <b>12:33 pm</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite what he wanted, his campaign team insisted he take a lunch break. Apparently they didn’t approve of non-stop work for five hours without any time to take a breath, so they pushed him out of the office, and told him to eat something. He was so built up with emotions, he wasn’t sure he wanted to eat. His anxiety was through the roof, the polls showed him in a good position, but that didn’t always mean anything. Then there was the matter of if he did when, what if he choked on stage and couldn’t speak, what if the results came in wrong, and his reelection was revoked, what if it was rigged. Finally, there was Chasten. The man he loved but was too scared and stupid to tell him when it mattered. The man that was so afraid of being alone, that he chose to be someone who didn’t care about him. Chasten being there for Peter was one of the only things that was keeping him going in this race. It was for people like Chasten, the ones that were mistreated and felt didn’t belong in their own community, the ones whose family had to deal with absurd medical costs, the ones who had to work full time jobs just to live and get an education. This election was for everyone, but because of Chasten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled into the drive thru of McDonald’s, ordered his food, then sat in the parking lot to quickly eat before getting back to the grind. He wasn’t usually one for fast food, but today it was something to tell his team that he ate, but also to get him back to the office as soon as possible. As he ate, he also messaged his mother, and Amy with all the updates for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy:</b>
  <em>
    <span> You ready?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter</span>
  <em>
    <span>: Not at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Shut up! You got this</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy:</b>
  <em>
    <span> What’s the details?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter</span>
  <em>
    <span>: West Side Democratic Club, 7:00pm. But try and get there a few minutes early, please, I need moral support.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy:</b>
  <em>
    <span> What about your mother?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter</span>
  <em>
    <span>: That’s not moral support, that maternal support. She’ll just be fixing my hair the whole time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Okay, and Chasten?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter</span>
  <em>
    <span>: He’s not coming</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy:</b>
  <em>
    <span> What?! Why?! I thought he was your “muse” or whatever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter</span>
  <em>
    <span>: I really would rather not discuss this right now, besides, I have to get back to work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amy:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Okay, fine. I’ll see you tonight, you’re gonna do great!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter</span>
  <em>
    <span>: Thank you! Talk later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stared down at his messages, seeing a small “1” next to Chasten’s name, he huffed a breath, and shut off his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need this right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He crumbled up the empty burger paper, and threw it in the brown paper bag, along with the half eaten box of fries. He took one quick look at himself in the mirror, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe my mom should fix my hair,</span>
  </em>
  <span> then he started his car and drove off.</span>
</p><h2>
  <b>9:00pm</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day had been go go go, moving pieces flowing around him. There wasn’t much left for him to do on the voters side, so he spent most of his time finalizing both his concession and victory speeches. Then it was all about going over the night's events, and preparing for any and all possible interference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy got to the venue early as Peter requested, however, only for the gossip. She cornered Peter, insisting he had to tell her all of the details about Chasten. It was the first time he had ever seen her genuinely angry, and as much as it hurt, Peter was a little happy to know how much Amy cared for him, although she did bring up a good point that they were most likely destroying each other emotionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room watched the votes roll in, and it quickly became clear that Peter was leading, significantly. As the votes grew limited, counting down to the last minute, Peter stepped aside, deciding it was time. He opened his phone, went on to messages, and clicked Chasten’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chasten: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m really sorry I can’t be there, but I believe in you, and you’re gonna win this thing. And when you do, we’ll celebrate on our own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes were glued to his screen. He kept rereading the text over and over, as his eyes glossed over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chasten does care, but why is Elijah more important? Why couldn’t Chasten see that I love him more, that I need him more?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Amy pulled him from his self loathing, a smile on her face that quickly disappeared. “You won, now forget about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Peter practically jumped into her arms. He kissed her on the cheek before moving to his parents who were watching him proudly, before he was ushered on stage to declare his victory. He poured his heart out to his city, talking about his first term, his time in Afghanastan, coming out as gay, and falling in love, although, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Endless photos and interviews took place afterwards, posing with his team, his parents, alone. He talked to news reporters, making sure they got the best ‘scoop’ of the night, and before he knew it, the place was clearing out. Citizen’s left one by one over time, news teams packed up their cameras, even Amy gave him a tight hug before excusing herself for the night. Soon it was just him saying goodnight to his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get some sleep,” Anne whispered in his ear, as her arms wrapped around him. “We are so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Peter backed away to hug his father. “I love you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they were gone, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hung around a bit longer, helping to clean up some of the mess, not ready to leave and face an empty home. How did he get here, feeling like he had everything, yet nothing at the same time? For just winning the election, he felt overly defeated. He grabbed his bag, making sure it was zipped up, and turned around to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was bowed, eyes focused on the floor, as he walked. A few feet in front of him, he saw shoes, then legs. He trailed his eyes up to see Chasten standing there, eyes hopeful but slowly diminishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I too late? Oh my god, did you lose?” Chasten quickly closed the space between them, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “I checked the polls on my way, and you looked like you were about to win, but I’m sorry, you worked so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did win, Chasten.” Peter cut him off, shooting him a small, but sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations!” Chasten stepped up, embracing Peter with all his force, but he quickly pulled back. “Wait, if you won, then why do you look so upset?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, because you weren’t here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m here now.” Chasten hugged him once more. “I realized that Elijah was right, I do care more about you, I just wished I would’ve realized a lot sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten smiled at him. He pulled his arm, both moving towards the door. “Come on, let’s go home and celebrate.”</span>
</p><h2>
  <b>10:38pm</b>
</h2><p>
  <span>Both men arrived back at the house in their own respected cars. Chasten went into the bathroom, telling Peter he’d join him in a minute, as a clueless Peter went to the kitchen pullin out two beers, a few moments later, Chasten found him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Peter offered a bottle to Chasten who kindly refused. “Now, how are we supposed to celebrate if you won’t even have a beer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of a few ways.” Chasten walked up to Peter, leaving no distance between them. He pressed himself against Peter, trapping him between his body and the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chasten,” Peter breathed out, not in protest, but more so in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten took the bottle from Peter’s hands, put it on the counter, and put his own hands on Peter’s hips, then surged in to kiss him. He put every feeling from the past four months into, the anger, desperation, hurt, and passion that he had built up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter’s hands shot to Chasten, one on his cheek, the other on his back. The kiss stole the air from his lungs as he melted into it, letting Chasten take charge, slipping his tongue into Peter’s mouth, deepening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten pulled back, pushing on Peter’s shoulders when he attempted to chase his lips. “Let’s go upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no we can’t.” Peter shook his head, breathlessly. He wanted this, so bad, but he wouldn't be that guy, he couldn’t. “It’s not fair to Elijah. I shouldn’t care, but I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Chasten cupped his cheeks in his hands, “I broke up with him, that was the whole point of “I care about you more than him”.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Peter let out a single chuckle at himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god I’m so stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took one final swing of his beer, then left it forgotten on the counter as he grabbed Chasten’s hand to lead him up the steps.</span>
</p><h2>
  <b>***</b>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. November 4, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is the day after the reelection and the first time. I really didn't want to write smut so I did a gloss over. It takes place the following day, but in italics is flashbacks to the previous night. Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry, I know, it's taken me forever to return, but I'm here... more in the works. Also, possibly another one shot, no promises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>November 4, 2015</b>
</h1><p>
  <span>Peter groaned awake to the sound of his alarm going off, and he tightened his arms around Chasten, not wanting to be bothered with getting up. The night before was incredible, more amazing than anything he could’ve ever imagined. Chasten was gentle and caring, he made sure that Peter felt safe, holding on to him with such softness, but also intent. And now, he wanted to continue feeling that, so he reached over to snooze his alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter gripped Chasten’s hand as he led him to his bedroom. Anticipation bubbled through him, along with nerves, but that was something Peter didn’t want to be bothered with. He loved Chasten, and had wanted him since the day he laid eyes on him, there would never be another moment in his life that felt more perfect than this moment right now. He was ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was about to doze off back into the bliss of sleep when he felt the rumble of Chasten’s light chuckle under his head. He slid his hand up Peter’s bare back, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. “Peter, come on,” he whispered, “you just got reelected Mayor, I don’t think it would make a good impression to be late the day after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned again, this time rougher, as he nuzzled his nose against Chasten’s neck “But you’re so warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasten backed Peter against the closed bedroom door, fingers working at the buttons on his shirt, while his lips continued their dance against Peter’s. He ran his hands over Peter's shoulders, pushing off both his white button up and his suit jacket at the same time. He pulled away to look over Peter, rolling his eyes playfully when all he saw was his white under shirt. “Do you maybe wanna take that off for me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter bit back a moan at Chasten’s request, eyes glued to where Chasten’s hands moved down his own shirt to undo the buttons while he waited for Peter. He untucked the fabric from his pants and slid the shirt over his head, stilling for a moment to let Chasten observe him, although feeling a hot blush rise in his cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re beautiful,” Chasten whispered, swallowing his urge to pounce on Peter like he was just another gorgeous hookup. He wanted to take things slow, treat him right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So are you.” Peter slowly reached out to where Chasten’s shirt hung open. He brushed his fingers against his skin, until he slipped his hand around to Chasten’s back, and pulled him close. Pressing his face into the crook of Chasten’s neck, to just breathe. “You’re also very warm.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly Peter got out of bed, and readied himself for what he knew would be a busy day. The minute he got out of bed and entered the bathroom, a chill washed over his bare chest, instantly missing the warmth of Chasten’s skin against his own. He followed his usual routine, showered, shaved, dressed, and headed downstairs for a quick cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured his cup, and lit up with a smile when he saw Chasten enter the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for the day himself. “Are you subbing, today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m in at St. Joseph.” Chasten sipped from a mug offered by Peter. He leaned onto the counter beside Peter, tilting his head onto Peter’s shoulder. “I also have to meet with a professor afterwards so I won’t be home until after 5:00pm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll be home before me.” Peter gently shook Chasten off of him, moving to the sink to place his mug, and head out of the kitchen, Chasten following curiously behind. Peter felt his questioning gaze, and answered the unspoken question. “I just got reelected, there’s a long list of people wanting my attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Chasten whispered, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But don’t worry.” Peter picked up his bag, then placed an assuring hand on Chasten’s cheek. “Because you’re on that list too, which means I’ll make sure to be home by 8:00pm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chasten smiled uncontrollably. Only one day in, and his boyfriend was already making him a priority. No one had ever done that, and it made the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter. He stepped forward to close the distance between them, dropping a chaste kiss to Peter’s lips. “I’ll have dinner ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stress over it, you have to study, I can grab take out on the way home.” Peter waited for Chasten to nod in approval, then he moved back in for another brief kiss, followed by a not-so-brief kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips pressed together with more urgency, Peter’s hand, still on Chasten’s cheek slid to the back of his head, fingers threading into his hairline, as he opened his mouth to deepen it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey, calm down.” Chasten pushed Peter back, the both of them breathless. “We both have other places to be, today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry, you just taste so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another thing you said to me last night.” Chasten chuckled, lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasten walked backwards to the bed, pulling Peter along by his hips. He crawled onto the covers, and laid down, letting Peter settle above him. Once there, Peter instantly reconnected their lips, hungrily nipping at Chasten’s lips, before moving down to his neck. He took his time exploring and relishing in every inch of Chasten’s neck, starting at the joint of his jaw, moving down until he reached the adam’s apple, and moving back up along the collar bone. He gently nibbled and licked the skin, each noise that Chasten released making him want to work harder to hear it again, and again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bravery took over, and Peter moved lower down Chasten’s body, kissing his way down to Chasten’s chest, teasing his nipples before continuing his descent. He grazed his teeth over Chasten’s ribs, eliciting a high pitched moan from his lips, then he trailed kiss down to his belly button, starting to go further towards the button on Chasten’s jeans, when he was stopped with a hand in his hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Peter, slow down a bit. Don’t rush.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter licked his lips, and climbed back up to kiss Chasten’s lips, dipping his tongue into Chasten’s mouth, and pulling back with a wet smack. “You taste so good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasten giggled, rolling to flip himself over on top of Peter, “Well, I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At work Peter pushed through the constant stream of reiterated questions. “What are some of your new initiatives gonna be?”, “Will your staff remain the same?”, “Do you think your time as mayor may lead to bigger things?”. He had expected this, but it was so much less interesting than what he wanted to be doing. Don’t get him wrong, he loved being mayor, and if he could, without seeming like a dictator, he would do it for the rest of his life, but he was in the middle of experiencing, for the first time, the most extraordinary part of life, and as much as he hated to think it, meeting with the press was such a bore, right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He longed to be back at home, with Chasten, in the safety and warmth of his arms. Unfortunately, though, it was only bordering on lunchtime, he still had over half the day to get through. Over lunch, his team filled him in on the rest of the day's events, more press meetings, an address to the city, and a city council meeting to discuss more park renovations, however, it was hard for him to focus, because Chasten seemed to know it was his lunch time, or maybe he didn’t know and just felt like texting Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chasten: </b>
  <em>
    <span>So for dinner I was thinking pizza. ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pizza it is then. &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chasten: </b>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the best.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chasten: </b>
  <em>
    <span>How’s everything going at work?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Long, and I miss you, but it’s also good. I think I have some good ideas for this next term.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chasten:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Well I sure hope so, isn’t that why you were elected?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up. Anyways, shouldn’t you be teaching or something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chasten: </b>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my lunch break. Shouldn’ t you be doing mayor stuff or something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my break too, although only for a few more minutes, so I’ll talk to you later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chasten: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be thinking about you, and then when I get home, I’ll think about you again… ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re gonna be the death of me, but at least I’ll die happily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter tucked his phone away, staring down at his salad and a binder of new policy topics. The words became blurry in front of him as more memories of the night before flooded over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter propped himself on his arms to stare down at Chasten as he trailed down his body. His breath hitched when Chasten opened his pants and placed an open mouth kiss to his hip bone. Chasten lifted his head, meeting Peter’s eyes. He ran his thumb over the ball of Peter’s hip, right where he just kissed. “Are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t a question of worry, it was more to reassure Peter that Chasten was going at Peter’s pace, and wouldn’t do anything to make him uncomfortable. Peter knew this, he could see it in Chasten’s eyes, and ‘god was he in love with this man’, “I’m fine. Just, please, don’t stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasten smiled. He pressed a quick kiss right below Peter’s belly button, and went back to work on taking off his pants, then followed with his own. He took Peter into his mouth, slowly but with purpose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, his head slipping back on his neck as he released a loud, strangled, groan into the open air. This was all new to him, a small part of him dipped into regret that he had never experienced this sooner, yet at the same time he was thanking god that Chasten was the one to take him on this journey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a moment, Peter thought bad about ‘thanking god’ for this, but it really was becoming a religious experience for him. It was an act of love, closing his eyes he swore he could see heaven, and Chasten, taking him into his mouth, was the communion. He had heard stories of people bringing their spouses closer to god, but he had never once thought it could be his reality, and that was truly something to be thankful for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mayor Pete?... Pete”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whah.. huh?” Peter awoke from his daydream, his eyes bouncing in confusion from one person to the next around the table. “I’m sorry, I got a little sidetracked. What did you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was asking about the new housing initiative.” James, Peter’s chief of staff, restated his question.  “If you had gotten a chance to draft anything up, or if you were still floating around ideas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Peter blushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how could he be thinking about ‘that’ at this time?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reached into his binder, pulling out his most recent draft and handed it to James, working quick to hope nobody noticed his unusual demeanor “I got some ideas jotted down, and I think we should expand a little, you know? Maybe try and reach more into the west side?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that all depends on how much we have to spend.” James said, although rhetorically, because everyone at the table already knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the meeting, Peter was Pete. Full attention on whoever was talking, taking notes, and expressing his passion for his projects. Following that, he pushed through the rest of the day, more press, one more meeting regarding the continuation of the smart streets initiative, city council, and finally, going through an abundance of ribbon cutting invitations to which he was asked to make an appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed a breath of fresh air when he finally made it out of his office and onto the cold street heading to his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmmm” Peter moaned a mix of restraint and pleasure, “I’m so close Chasten, but I don’t want it to be over yet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasten giggled. He removed his mouth from Peter, leaving a chaste kiss to the tip, then moved back up to kiss Peter’s lips. “Just take a couple deep breaths, it’s okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>While Peter followed Chasten’s advice, Chasten placed a series of gentle kisses all over Peter’s face, one to his nose, to his cheeks, his temples, his chin, his nose again, and finally, back to his lips. “What do you want, Peter, tell me and I’ll listen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With his eyes closed, Peter pressed his forehead to Chasten’s, tangling his fingers in his hair, as he answered “I want you, all of you” He swallowed his nerves, then opening his eyes to see Chastens he added “Make love to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasten nodded, then kissed him again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter made it to his car, and sat inside until the heat warmed it up, his thoughts sending more chills through his body as he fought off the cold air. After stopping quick to pick up the pizza he had politely asked his secretary to call in, he made it home, a broad smile growing on his face as only seconds lingered until he would be seeing Chasten again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them enjoyed dinner together, breaking out in small fits of giggles and smiles, when one of them would look at the other with a smirk or a wink. It got to the point where Peter would purposefully divert his attention away from Chasten just so he could get through a slice of pizza without it getting cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both split off for a little bit so they could each get their own work done without distracting the other, because as much as they wanted to attack each other with kisses and cuddles, Chasten had assignments due, and Peter had a city to run. When they returned together, it was for bed, and there was an awkward fumble over words where Peter bashfully asked Chasten to sleep with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Chasten accepted, and Peter clung to him tightly as final thoughts of the night before sent him into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasten took  care of him. He patiently prepped him, settled between Peter’s legs, and granted his wishes for the night. He peppered Peter with sweet kisses while slowly thrusting his hips, making sure Peter felt safe and cared for throughout every second of the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they both came down from their orgasmic highs, Chasten cleaned up himself and Peter, getting them both a pair of sweatpants, before stripping the bed of the comforter, and settling down with Peter under the throw sheet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter rested against Chasten, his head on his chest, listening to the calming rhythm of his heart. He closed his eyes, swallowing back his urge to say “I love you”, because he just wasn’t ready yet, and placed one last delicate kiss to Chasten's chest before drifting into sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that Chasten's book is out, and we've heard Chasten's side of things, I'm debating if I want to continue with Touch of Reassurance or not. Let me know your thoughts/ideas, thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. November 13, 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting the parents</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, it's kind of been a while, but I'm here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>November 13, 2015</b>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days following their first night together were a frantic mess of work, study, and non-stop going at it like two teenagers in the prime of puberty. Peter had to stay late at work most nights just to get something done, because everytime he got home, he’d kiss Chasten hello, and next thing he knew they were laying on the couch sweaty and spent, and he imagined Chasten needed the time to get some school work done as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, however, would be different, despite what they may want. Tonight, Peter had invited his parents over to finally meet the “mysterious” Chasten, that they had heard so much about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter got home from work, at his previous, usual time, dropping his bag, and heading to the kitchen to put his travel mug in the sink. He wasn’t given much of a chance to do or think about anything before Chasten was behind him, hugging him with his chest to Peter’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re home early.” Chasten observed aloud, turning his head to tickle his nose behind Peter’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I- Ugh Chasten!” Peter’s words caught in his throat with a moan, as Chasten pressed him into the counter, his hips right against Peter’s ass, dropping wet kisses and nibbles to Peter’s neck. Against him, Peter could feel Chasten already straining in his pants, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>how long has he been hard?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> making him lose his entire train of thought. He wrapped on hand around to Chasten’s lower back, holding him close, as he pushed his hips back against him, making Chasten maon into his kisses. Chasten stepped back, only briefly, to turn Peter around so he could kiss him properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wasting anymore time, Chasten dove in, kissing Peter, grinding their hips together roughly. His hands went straight for Peter’s belt, as he quickly grew hard. Chasten broke the kiss, tilting his forehead to Peter’s to be able to watch how Peter’s face contoured, as he slipped his hand into Peter’s pants, grabbing his dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter groaned, reaching to kiss Chasten again, although it was mostly just him breathing heavily against Chasten’s lips. Chasten pulled his hand out, and took one of Peter’s, “should we take this to the bedroom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Peter nodded enthusiastically, but then quickly stopped. “Fuck, we can’t”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, why, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter watched with guilt as Chasten’s face fell when he said, “because my parents will be here in less than an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhiiitt.” Chasten sighed. “I forgot about that. I guess you better figure out a way to get rid of that” Chasten nodded to his prominent bulge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter bit his lip, then looked at his watch, contemplating. He gripped Chasten’s hand, walking fast up stairs, “shower, now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang as Peter was starting the fire, and Chasten was busy putting the finishing touches on dinner. Both managed to look as if they didn’t just give eachother sloppy handjobs in the shower only ten minutes before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, dad, hi!” Peter greeted excitedly as he opened the door, Chasten nervously coming into view behind Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anne and Joe entered the house, huggin Peter before handing him their coats, then turned to Chasten, Anne’s smile impossibly wide. “You must be Chasten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Chasten was barely able to get his words out before he was wrapped in her hug, “it’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Buttigieg”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetie, call Anne.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten nodded, then shook Joe’s hand, before they all followed Peter into the living room. They all sat around for a few minutes, making small talk, or rather Anne firing off questions to Chasten wanting to know everything about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Peter tells me you’re from Michigan, are your parents accepting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten chuckled with her enthusiasm after every question. “Yes, they love and support me very much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s wonderful,” Anne gushed, clapping her hands together. “And did you have any pets as a kid? You know Peter had a dog?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I didn’t know that.” Chasten squinted at Peter, jokingly offended, as he nudged his shoulder with his own. “However, I too had a dog, and I raised a few cattle as part of the 4-H program.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you about my dog later, if you so insist. In the meantime, I’m gonna go set the table.” Peter stood from his spot, letting his parents go on talking with Chasten, he pecked his cheek then headed for the kitchen. Anne kept on, gaining enough knowledge to write a book with, but Joe followed his son into the other room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, let me help,” Joe offered, taking plates from Peter’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks dad.” He bit his lips, as a blush formed on his cheeks getting ready to ask the dreaded question. “So Chasten, what do you think of him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe sighed, he had to be honest. “He certainly has charm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He really does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he makes you happy?” Peter only nodded, before his father went on. “Then I guess that’s all that matters. I just ask that you be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know dad, and I am being careful, but even if I get hurt, isn’t that just part of falling in love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Joe answered simply. A small chuckle left his chest as he thought about how Peter, new to love, could already know so much about it. “Just watch out, it doesn’t look right for a college student to fall in love with the person he’s renting his room from, a much older person, I might add.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe attempted to carry on as if nothing had happened, but Peter was not taking his statement so casually. “What are you trying to say, that’s he’s only with me for what, money, or to not have to pay, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, no, that’s not what I’m saying.” Joe placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder, a gesture he used to do when Peter was a child to keep him level headed. “I’m saying it won’t look good, as mayor, if a rumor gets out that you groomed the boy living with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t groom him!” Peter shook off his father’s touch, raising his voice, but still keeping it low that Chasten and his mother wouldn’t hear. “Chasten is an adult, capable of making his own decisions, and I sure as hell didn’t pressure him into making any decisions with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that Peter,” despite his son's rejection, Joe placed his hand back on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re my son, of course I know you would never do that, but there are people out there, some who may one day want to knock you down a bit, and could use this. That’s why I’m just telling you to be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed, and eventually nodded, taking in all of his father’s words. “I’ll be careful. Now can we eat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but you watch your language, especially around your mother.” Peter and Joe laughed at themselves, then moved back into the living room to inform the rest of the party that dinner was served.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night went on with ease, and eventually Anne ran out of questions, although she lasted longer than anyone could’ve guessed, and the parents went on their way, leaving just Pete and Chasten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter huffed out a breath as he closed the front door, turning to Chasten. “So, what did you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re sweet,” Chasten smiled, moving in close to Peter. “I can definitely see where you got your curiosity from.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hung his head, laughing, “I honestly have never seen her that interested in someone’s childhood pets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it was the pets she wanted to know about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Chasten shrugged, moving away from Peter to go clean up the kitchen. “I guess I could kind of see an altier “I have to know everything about this person to make sure he’s not gonna hurt my son” motive within the questions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Peter followed Chasten into the kitchen wanting to hear him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I kind of expected it. You know, I’m the first boyfriend of yours that they are meeting, but we’ve only been dating a week and you’re already this involved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but they know that we’ve been living together, so I’m sure they understand the pace we are going at.” Peter helped Chasten around the kitchen, wanting to get everything done quickly so they could get to bed. “But I do see where you’re coming from about them being a little hesitant, my dad had a talk with me while you and my mother were chatting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was meant to be nothing more than a quick remark, but Chasten grew concerned. He knew that he and Peter hadn’t had the easiest romantic development, but he didn’t think it was something that needed heavy conversations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, uh- what did he say?” Chasten asked, although not sure he wanted the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was just speaking his mind, something my father does. I love him, and sometimes, most of the time, he’s right, but occasionally he’s not, like today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten nodded, but not yet satisfied. “Speaking his mind, about us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but just, like, looking out for me, you know?” The only answer Peter got was an eyebrow raise from Chasten, so he continued. “He just wanted to make sure that we had the right intentions with each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Chasten sighed, as he put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. He bit his lip, looking out the window above the sink, then he turned to Peter, his face blank. “I’m not with you for money, or anything, you know that right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I know that, Chasten.” Peter answered faster than he had actually registered the question. He cared deeply for Chasten, for the person he was inside, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chasten felt the same, he wouldn’t have put up with everything if he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Chasten’s waist, and resting his head on his shoulder. “Why don’t we go to bed, I need to be in the office early tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmkay.” Chasten kissed his check, then shrugged him off to pull him up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a few things in the works at the moment, so I might be posting again soon, keep an eye out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have so many fics to write. Why do I do this to myself?!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>